Tadamu: After School
by animelover276
Summary: Yay my first sequel to Shugo Chara love. We're starting with Tadamu. This takes place after the SC gang graduates high school and graduates college. Read and review.
1. The Day at the beach part 1

Chapter 1: The day at the beach part 1

**Ok everyone this is one of my sequels to Shugo Chara Love and we're starting with the main couple: Tadamu. Here's their story now:**

**Tadase and Amu both went to Seiyo College with Rima and I hate to say it, Ikuto. During summers, they hung out with Nagi and Kukai and found out about Yaya, who was spending all four years of college in England and even in the summers. Kukai was really depressed and Daichi was fading but not that really quick. At ****graduation, Amu decided to stay at Tadase's house because her parents were still taking care of Ami, who is now in Seiyo High, and Tika went to the Egg Cradle(Poor Tika).**

**Amu POV**

Finally I get to move into Tadase-kun's. Miki and Dia were please cause they get to be together with Kiseki and Dakota. I was saying my final good byes to my parents and Ami when my dad said to Tadase-kun "Don't do anything funny."

"I won't." said Tadase-kun. After Tika went to the Egg Cradle, somehow Ami's still able to see Guardian Characters. "Bye you guys." she said.

"See ya." said Ran.

"Hope we meet again." said Miki.

"You should come by sometime." said Su in her usual happy tone.

"Best wishes." said Dia**(Best phrase in Pokemon ever XD)**. Tadase-kun and I went to the park and saw Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and surprisingly, Yaya. "Amu-chi!" she yelled while hugging me.

"Good to see you too." I said. "Now let go. I can't breathe."

"Pepe Candy good to see you." said Ran.

"Long time no see-dechu." said Pepe.

"Hi it's been a while." said Candy.

"Happy now you two?" I asked Kukai and Daichi, who gave a thumbs up and a smirk. "That's good to hear." said Dia.

"Their radiances are shining real bright." said Dakota. "I mean really bright."

"He's right." said Dia.

"No wonder you two are a couple." said Temari.

"The radiance couple." said Rhythm. "That's what we'll call you."

"Just call us Dia and Dakota." said Dia sweatdropping.

"So Yaya how was England?" I asked.

"It was weird." said Yaya. "Everyone had weird accents and it was kinda hard to understand them. How are you and Tadase?"

"Good." I said. "I'm moving into his place."

"I can't wait." said Miki. "I can't believe I'm gonna live with Kiseki." Then she started going all fangirl on us and Dia joined in, which is rare. We sweatdropped and Kiseki and Dakota had to kiss them to make them stop. "Hey guys." said Ran. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure." I said. "Good idea."

"Yea." said Kukai.

"The question is where?" asked Rima. We followed Ran to the beach. "Let's just hope we don't get eaten." I said.

"We wouldn't let that happen." said Tadase-kun.

"Alright let's do this." said Yaya as we went to the changing rooms. "Get ready you guys." said Miki.

_Drew Draw Drawn_

"I gotta get to the boys." said Miki. She's wearing a baby blue bikini with navy blue spades as she flew out. "See ya."

"I bet she justs wants to get to Kiseki." said Ran. She's wearing a light pink bikini with rose pink hearts.

"That's Miki for you." said Su. She's wearing a light green one piece swimsuit with a dark green clover.

"You look pretty Dia." said Kusukusu, who was wearing a red bikini with clown faces. Dia was wearing a yellow bikini with sparkles. Candy was wearing a hot pink bikini with candy canes, Pepe was wearing a light pink one piece with a rattle, Mikase was wearing a light yellow bikini with a sun pattern, and Temari was wearing a light pink bikini with purple flowers.

"We gotta meet up with the boys." said Rima. She's wearing an amber bikini with a black bow on the side.

"Yea." said Yaya. She's wearing a light pink bikini with a red bow on the side**(I know it's not her style but I just wanted her to wear one)**. I looked down at was I'm wearing: a black bikini with a white bow on the side. "You look spunky Amu-chi." said Yaya.

"Yea it fits your "cool n' spicy" character." said Rima.

"Thanks you guys." I said while slightly blushing. We met up with the boys, who turned away. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." said Kukai.

"They got nosebleeds." said Miki pointing to Kiseki, who had a major nosebleed. Tadase-kun turned around and his whole face was covered in blood while Nagihiko and Kukai passed out. "You guys ok?" asked Rima.

"I'm in heaven." said Kukai and Nagihiko.

"Wait excuse me?" asked Yaya.

"You know you're sexy when you give a guy a nosebleed." said Daichi while nodding his head. He also had a nosebleed. I just noticed what the boys were wearing. Tadase-kun was wearing blue trunks with yellow crowns, Nagihiko was wearing purple trunks with black headphones, and Kukai was wearing green trunks with soccer balls. The boy Guardian Characters are wearing trunks the same color as their eggs.

Rima and I went under an umbrella to read while the boys and Yaya went swimming/surfing and the Guardian Characters were playing volleyball.

"Hey Amu."

"Hey Mashiro-san."

I know those voices. Ikuto and Kirishima-kun. I looked up and I was right. "What do we do?" whispered Rima.

"Improvise." I whisper back. "Hey."

"Why are you guys here?" asked Rima.

"We heard that you were living in your mom's summer house." said Ikuto. "We got the info from Rima's mom."

"Why Mom?" whispered Rima.

"Say something?" asked Kirishima-kun.

"Oh nothing." said Rima.

"What's up-nya?" asked Yoru and Captain.

"Why did you guys come here?" I asked.

"To say good bye." said Ikuto. I looked up from my book again. "Why?" asked Rima.

"I'm moving to America." said Kirishima-kun.

"My mother, Utau, and I are going to look for our father." said Ikuto.

"So we wanted to see you again before we left." said Kirishima-kun.

"And give you a little good bye present." said Ikuto before he kissed my cheek while Kirishima-kun kissed Rima. "See ya." said Ikuto as they both walked away. We sat there speechless. "I'm washing my mouth when I get home."

"Same here." I said as I went back to my book, ignoring the stares from other boys. They started to walk over and started asking us questions.

"What's your name?"

"Can I have your number?"

"Where do you live?"

"Wanna hang out sometime."

"Come on. Just the two of us."

"Go away." said Rima.

"We can't concentrate with you boys around." I said. God I wish something good happens.

"Amu-chan!"

"Rima-chan!"

I looked and saw Tadase-kun and Nagihiko waving at us. Rima and I smiled, put our books down on our towels, and went to join them, leaving the boys heart broken. "Who are they?" asked Nagihiko.

"Fanboys who don't do anything decent in their lives." said Rima.

"Hey guys." said Yaya. "Have you seen Kukai?"

"I thought he was with you." said Tadase-kun.

"We went swimming and now I can't find him." said Yaya. "Can you help me look?"

"Sure." I said. So we started looking until we saw an ambulance. "What the-" I said.

"What's going on?" asked Rima. We went over to see what's up and our eyes widened. We saw Kukai on a stretcher with a deep gash on his left leg. "What the hell?" asked Nagihiko. "What happened to him?"

"No idea." said Tadase-kun. "Where's Yuiki-san?"

"Over there." I said pointing to the crowd. Yaya walked towards us a while later. "He's alive." she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Shark attack." said Yaya. "Thank God he didn't lose anything."

"What happened-dechu!?" asked Pepe.

"What happened to Kukai?" asked Daichi.

"Shark attack." I said. "But he's alive."

"Yaya-chan they're calling for you." said Candy pointing to the life guards. Yaya nodded as she, Pepe, Candy, and Daichi went to where Kukai was.

**Yaya POV**

After an explanation, I took Kukai back to the others and Tadase helped me out. "You ok Kukai?" asked Rima-tan.

"Think so." muttered Kukai. "That thing was big as hell."

"How did you escape?" asked Amu-chi.

"Some guy helped me." said Kukai. "I was passed out after that." I noticed that his hand was holding something. "What's that?" I asked unfolding it.

"Something I got from the shark." said Kukai as he smiled. "Got it for you." He got me a shark tooth. A real one. "Thanks." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Come on." said Rima-tan. "We gotta get to the summer house."

"Your mom doesn't mind?" asked Amu-chi.

"No." said Rima-tan. So we headed to the summer house.

**Amu POV**

After we had dinner, I was watching the sun set. Rima and Nagihiko were watching a movie and Yaya was taking care of Kukai. The Guardian Characters fell asleep after dinner. I'm wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, jean shorts, and pink flip-flops. "Amu-chan." I turned around and saw Tadase-kun. He's wearing a yellow blouse, green shorts, and black flip-flops. He sat next to me and watched the sun set, the same as what I was doing.

"Tadase-kun." I said while hugging his arm. "Remember I love you ok?"

"Yea." said Tadase-kun. "And I love you too. Remember that." I nodded as I kissed his cheek.

**Me: First chapter finished. This may be about Tadamu but it won't hurt to put the other couples in this too. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: The day at the beach part 2.**


	2. The Day at the beach part 2

Chapter 2: The day at the beach part 2

**Amu POV**

The next day I met up with everyone at breakfast. I noticed that Kukai, who was still shocked from the shark attack, is able to walk with a broken leg. "You shouldn't push yourself." said Yaya.

"I'll be ok." said Kukai.

"I smell bacon." said Ran as she drowsily flew in the room, followed by Su, Pepe, and Kusukusu. "The couples aren't up yet?" asked Rima.

"They need to-dechu." said Pepe. "I saw Dia-tan and Dakota-tan in the same egg-dechu."

"And Rhythm and Mikase." said Kusukusu.

"And Candy-chan and Daichi." said Su.

"And Miki and Kiseki." said Ran sweatdropping.

"They need help." I said sweatdropping.

"Professional help." said Rima.

"Pepe-chan wake them up." said Yaya.

"She can do that?" asked Kukai.

"Yea." said Yaya. "She has this special way of doing it." Pepe flew in the other room and yelled to the top of her lungs.

"GET YOUR ASSES UP-DECHU! IT'S TIME TO EAT-DECHU! GET OUT OF EACH OTHER'S EGGS-DECHU! STOP BEING SO LOVEY-DOVEY-DECHU!"

"SHUT UP PEPE!" I heard tiny voices yell.

"SHUT UP COMMONER!" yelled Miki and Kiseki.

"HOW MANY TIME DO I GOTTA TELL YOU-DECHU!? I'M A BABY NOT A COMMONER-DECHU!" yelled Pepe.

"Can you guys stop yelling?" asked Mikase as she rubbed one eye.

"Yea we're trying to sleep." said Rhythm.

"Well it's time to get up-dechu." said Pepe.

"Glad to see you two awake." said Nagihiko while Rima blushed. Nagihiko walked in the room shirtless, which wasn't a surprise cause Kukai was shirtless too. "Well you guys let's get going." said Rima.

"This time, I'm not swimming." said Kukai.

"We can play volleyball." I said. Everyone nodded as we changed and went onto the beach. I was on a team with Yaya and Rima while the boys were on one team. "Alright it's Team Swimsuit vs. Team Swimtrunks." said Ran.

"Really?" asked Nagihiko. "Team Swimtrunks?"

"Battle start!" yelled Ran as she waved her pom poms.

"We're not even in a battle." said Tadase-kun. When they weren't looking, I made the first goal. "Point goes to Team Swimsuit!" yelled Ran.

"Seriously!?" asked Kukai. Yaya got us another goal. "Another point goes to Team Swimsuit!" yelled Ran.

"We are getting our asses kicked." said Kukai. "My turn." He hit the ball over the net and Yaya kicked it back. "Hey that's against the rules!" yelled Nagihiko.

"Ref do something!" yelled Kukai.

"That counts." said Ran as she shrugged.

"You gotta be kidding me." said Tadase-kun. Rima got us another goal, even though she's not good at sports. "Third point to Team Swimsuit!" yelled Ran. "Team Swimtrunks are getting their asses kicked!"

"Kukai/Nagi Chara Change with me." said Daichi and Rhythm.

"No Chara Changes." said Ran as she smiled.

"No way!" yelled Tadase-kun. Yaya got another goal while Ran was cheering. "A fourth point goes to Team Swimsuit!" she yelled. So we kept playing until Ran said "Game over and the winner is Team Swimsuit with 20 points. That leaves Team Swimtrunks with 5 points."

"What the hell is wrong with us?" asked Nagihiko.

"I'm the jock in this group." said Kukai. "How can I lose?"

"We told you before." I said. "Never underestimate a girl."

"Can we get something to eat?" asked Yaya. "I'm starved."

"Good idea." said Tadase-kun. "All of that playing did make me hungry." So we went to the snack bar and got us a few burgers and some drinks. "That's refreshing." said Yaya as she fell in her chair.

"Yea." I said leaning back. "This is the life."

"You can say that again." said Ran.

"When did you guys come back?" asked Tadase-kun.

"When you guys went to the snack bar." said Daichi. The other Guardian Characters followed: Rhythm was holding Mikase bridal style, Miki was on Kiseki's back, and Candy was snuggling up to Daichi. "Here they go." I said.

"What?" asked Miki.

"Nothing." said Ran. "Nothing at all."

"Where's Dia and Dakota?" asked Su.

"Now that you mention it." said Daichi. "I haven't seen them."

"Probably still back at the house." said Rima.

"Hey guys!" I heard a voice yell. We looked and saw Dia and Dakota flying towards us. "Where have you been?" asked Tadase-kun.

"We went surfing." said Dia. "It was really fun."

**Nagihiko POV**

After we were done eating, the girls went back to the house while the boys and I went and hung around the beach some more until it was sunset. "That was fun." said Hotori-kun.

"Yea." said Souma-kun. "We gotta meet up with the girls."

"Good idea." I said. I opened the door and our eyes widened and our jaws dropped. We saw the girls-all of the girls, even the Guardian Characters, drunk. "What the hell?" I asked.

"They drank all of it?" asked Hotori-kun.

"Who gave it to them?" asled Rhythm.

"Even Dia." said Dakota. Souma-kun took the bottle out of Yaya-chan's hand and she flipped. "No Kukai give it back!" she yelled.

"I think you've had enough." said Souma-kun pouring it out the window. "I mean look at you. Your pigtails are messed up." He's right. Yaya-chan's red bows were on her wrists, meaning her hair was shoulder-length. "Fine I'll give it up." she said. "But on one condition."

"And what's-wait what the-" said Souma-kun before Yaya-chan pushed his face in her chest. "This is the power of a woman!" she yelled as she made an otaku face**(You know. One of Konata's faces when she plays on her computer or reads manga)**.

"You're not a woman-dechu!" yelled Pepe-chan. "You're a baby-dechu!"

"Even her." I said sweatdropping. I noticed a trail of blood coming from her chest. Probably from Souma-kun's nosebleed.

**Tadase POV**

"Tadase-kun." I turned my head towards Amu-chan, hoping that she wouldn't ask me what I wouldn't do. "Yes Amu-chan?" I asked. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered "Do it."**(If you know what I mean, post it in your review)** My eyes widened. "Um that's ok Amu-chan." I said. "I don't feel like it."

"Do it to me." she whispered again. "Please Tadase-kun."

"Should I get you some water?" I asked now freaking out.

"No I want you to do it." she said again. "Here. I'll start you off." She leaned in to kissed me then started to undo my belt**(Ok too much. Let's check back in with Nagihiko)**.

**Nagihiko POV**

I sweatdropped as I saw that all of the stuff happening is not a dream. "Nagi." My eyes widened as I turned to Rima-chan, who stared at me drunkenly. "Yes?" I asked.

"Why are there two of you?" asked Rima-chan.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"That's good." she said as she smiled. She started to crawl towards me and started to take off her shirt. "What the hell?" I asked while pulling it down. "Are you crazy?"

"There's no one else here." said Rima-chan.

"Guys help please?" I asked. Souma-kun's face was still in Yaya-chan's chest and Hotori-kun was trying to stop Amu-chan from raping him. Guess I'm on my own. I freaked out when I felt arms wrap around my neck. I turned to see Rima-chan giving me a creepy face as she said "Take me."

"Take you where?" I asked.

"My room." said Rima-chan. Guess I have to or else she'll keep molesting me. I carried Rima-chan on my back as I walked down the hallway to her room. Damn it it's hard to see in the dark. "Rhythm where are you?" I asked.

"Nagi help!" he yelled while flying towards me at rapid speed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mikase." he whimpered. Mikase flew after him yelling. "KITA GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT GONNA HAVE RHYTHM!"

"Damn it!" yelled Rhythm before he flew back to the living room with Mikase right behind him. I ignored it and walked in the room. Wait this is my room not Rima-chan's. Wrong place. I walked out of my room and went to the one across from it. _Now we're here._ I thought as I set her down on the bed. "Happy?" I asked.

"One more thing." said Rima-chan. What now? I gotta go help Hotori-kun and Souma-kun from getting raped/molested. "Yes?" I asked.

"Stay with me." she said. I don't like how she said it. But oh well. I sat on her bed and she fell asleep on my shoulder. She must have been tired from drinking all that alcohol. If she wanted to sleep on my shoulder she could have just said so. "Good night Rima-chan." I said as I put her under the covers and sat in a nearby chair.

**Kukai POV**

What the hell I can't breathe. Nor can I see what the outside world looks like. Yaya got my face out of her chest and looked at me. "Thank God." I said stepping back a little. I was about to go to the bathroom to wash off all the blood on my face until Yaya tugged on my shirt. I got freaked out as I turned back to her. "Take me with you." she said.

_How the hell does she know where I'm going?_ I thought as I released my shirt from her grasp. "Don't worry." I said cooly. "I won't be gone long." Yaya looked up at me and smiled.

**Amu POV**

The next morning I woke up in the living room. I looked beside me and saw Tadase-kun asleep with his pants off. I can't remember what happened last night. Tadase-kun woke up and moved a little away from me. "You ok?" I asked. "And why are your pants off?"

"Oh good you're back to normal." he said relieved.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were drunk." said Kukai, who wasn't that far away from us. In his arms was Yaya, who was fast asleep. The door opened and I saw Rima and Nagihiko. "Come on you guys." said Rima. "We gotta go."

"Oh yea." I said. "We leave today don't we? Do you guys know what happened last night?" The boys exchanged looks and said "Alot of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" asked Rima.

"Stuff that made Yaya-chan molest Souma-kun and stuff that made Amu-chan rape Hotori-kun." said Nagihiko. My eyes widened. "At least I stopped you before you stripped." said Tadase-kun. So we got dressed and went back to our own homes.

**Me: Well that night was evenful. If you guys are asking me _What the fuck was that?_ it's because I have a pervy mind when it comes to anime. Stay tuned for chapter 3: Indian princes, tigers, and new charas oh my!**


	3. Indian princes, tigers, new charas oh my

Chapter 3: Indian princes, tigers, and new charas oh my!

**Amu POV**

After we got back from Rima's beach house, I moved in with Tadase-kun. His parents didn't seem to mind. "YES!" yelled Miki and Dia. They're starting to act like Ran. "We don't need Ran #2 and 3." I said sweatdropping. Later, we went to the park until Tadase-kun said "Oh. He's here already."

"Who is?" I asked. He pointed to a helicopter with an Indian design on it. The copter opened and I saw an Indian boy about Tadase-kun's age. "Hey Tadase." he said.

"Long time no see Shuraiya." said Tadase-kun.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Shuraiya." said Tadase-kun. "He's a P-word."**(Remember, P-word=Prince)**.

"Wouldn't it be better if you just said Pr-" said the Indian boy before I covered his mouth. "Just don't." I said. "He'll Chara Change."

"You have Guardian Characters too?" he asked.

"Yea." said Tadase-kun. "She has four."

"Hi I'm Ran."

"I'm Miki.

"I'm Su. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Dia."

"Oh right." said Tadase-kun. "I have another Guardian Character."

"Yo I'm Dakota." said Dakota. "I represent Tadase's radiance."

"Then I'd like you to meet my Guardian Character." said Shuraiya. "Come on out Lamila." An Indian Guardian Character flies out from behind him. "I am Lamila." he said. "I represent Shuraiya's dream to be a strong king." Shuraiya turned to me and said "I've got it."

"Huh?" I asked. Shuraiya got on one knee, grabebd my hand, and said "From now on you're my Queen."

"Huh?" I asked.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH!?" asked Tadase-kun.

"I wonder who should be my queen." said Lamila then he grabbed Dia's hand. "Maybe you?"

"Um. . . . . . I . . . . . . .uh." said Dia as she blushed.

"Oh hell no!" yelled Dakota. I saw a girl run out of the helicopter and slap Shuraiya. "What the hell Shuraiya!" she yelled. "You know the girl's gonna dump you!"

"Now now Pearl." said a Guardian Character. The girl turned to me and said "Sorry about that. This always happens."

"It's ok." I said. "I'm used to it."

"I haven't introduced myself." said the girl. "I'm Pearl and this is my Guardian Character Lulu."

"It's a pleasure." said the Guardian Character with a bow. After the introductions, I turned to Shuraiya and said "Sorry but I already have a boyfriend." Shuraiya looked dumbfounded. "And me too." said Dia.

"WHAT!?" yelled Shuraiya and Lamila. "WHO ARE THEY!?"

"That would be our cue." said Tadase-kun and Dakota. I held on to Tadase-kun's hand and Dia hugged Dakota. "What the hell?" asked Shuraiya.

"I knew it." said Pearl sweatdropping. "This is what happens when you hit on girls."

"You too Lamila." said Lulu.

"Can I at least take her around the town?" asked Shuraiya. Lamila nodded. "Damn prince." I muttered then slapped a hand over my mouth. What an idiot I am. Tadase-kun Chara Changed and did his little I am a king routine and yadda yadda yadda. "Now what?" asked Su.

"Leave it to me." I said before I kissed Tadase-kun, and his Chara Change disappeared. "Thanks Amu-chan." he said. I giggled. "Alright Shuraiya." he said. "But no getting lovey-dovey."

"Same goes to you Lamila." said Dakota. "Don't get so lovey-dovey with Dia cause that's my job."

"Got it." said Shuraiya and Lamila and we went into town. We went to the mall to look around, then went to the shopping area, then we sat on a bench with ice cream. Dia was freaking out, which was rare and out of character. "You ok?" I asked.

"What!?" asked Dia. "Oh yes I'm fine Amu-chan." No you're not.

**Tadase POV**

I don't trust that Indian playboy with my Amu-chan so Pearl and I decided to eavesdrop to make sure nothing bad happened. We followed them to the park and so far, Shuraiya and Lamila have't tried anything**(That's what you think)**. Amu-chan started to eat her ice cream while Shuraiya got the other end and Lamila pinned Dia to the bench. Dakota and I looked dumbfounded and was about to march right towards them until Pearl held me back. "Not yet." she said.

"I'm gonna kill that guy." growled Dakota.

"You can kill him later." said Lulu.

"I'm gonna kill Shuraiya." said Ran, Miki, Su, and I. "How dare he indirect kiss Amu-chan."

"Bastard." I said with clenched fists.

**No One POV**

"Dia Chara Change." Amu said panicing. She looked and saw that Lamila was kissing her. _What help you are._ She thought. Behind a tree, Dakota was cursing to himself about how he wanted that to be him kissing Dia instead of Lamila. He was about to fly towards him a full speed until Lulu held him back. Shuraiya turned Amu's head towards him and kissed her, making Tadase want to Chara Change**(Without even saying the word Prince)**. That night, Shuraiya took Amu to his hotel room with Dia and Lamila following. "Why are we here?" asked Amu. Shuraiya closed the door behind him and said "So I can make you mine forever."

"What?" Amu was confused. Dia's eyes widened as she realized the situation. _He can't do that._ She thought. _I have to tell Tadase._ She was about to fly out of the window until Lamila said "And where are you going?" Dia turned around and Lamila pinned her to the floor. "You're not leaving until I make you mine." Dia whimpered. She didn't want to be Lamila's. She wanted to be Dakota's. Lamila loosened her pigtails and was about to kiss her until she pushed him out of the way and flew out the window. "Dia." he said.

**Dia POV**

I fixed my pigtails while flying around town looking for Tadase. Or at least sense him. Finally, I see him talking to Kiseki and Dakota. "Tadase!" I yelled.

"Dia." he said. "Where's Amu-chan?"

"And what did that bastard Lamila do to you?" asked Dakota pointing to the cut on my cheek, which was still bleeding. "Amu-chan's with Shuraiya." I said breathless. "She asked him why they were in his hotel room and he said because he wanted to make her his." Tadase's eyes widened. "And Lamila?" asked Dakota.

"I was about to escape until Lamila asked me where I was going." I said. "And he said I can't go until he makes me his."

"That bastard." said Dakota. "Let's go." We nodded as I lead him to the hotel.

**Amu POV**

Shuraiya pinned me against the wall and started to kiss my neck. This guy kisses rough and aggressive unlike Tadase-kun's. He kisses calmly and passionately. If I had to choose between Shuraiya's kisses and Tadase-kun's, I'd go with Tadase-kun. Shuraiya's hands went from my shoulder to down my body until it stopped at my skirt. Oh hell no. I'm not gonna let this guy rape me before Tadase-kun. I try to move but Shuraiya pinned me against the wall harder so it was hard to move. _Damn._ I thought.

"What the hell!?" asked a voice. We turned and saw Pearl and Tadase-kun. I'm so glad to see them. And Dia too. "Shuraiya you're going too far." said Pearl.

"Yea." said Ran. "Everyone knows she gets to be Tadase-kun's."

"You can't take her virginity." said Miki. "That's Tadase-kun's job."

"Don't go that far." said Tadase-kun as he sweatdropped.

"I agree with Miki and the cheerleader commoner." said Kiseki. "Amu is Tadase's queen."

"Lamila Dia told me everything." said Lulu.

"Be prepared to die." said Dakota while cracking his knuckles. I got out of Shuraiya's grasp and went to Tadase-kun and the others. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yea thanks." I said.

"Let's go." said Dia. I nodded as me, Tadase-kun, Ran, Miki, Su, Kiseki, and the radiance couple went back to Tadase-kun's- I mean _our_ house. "How dare that Indian playboy mess with Amu-chan." said Ran.

"Unforgivable." said Su.

The next day, we met up with Shuraiya and Pearl. They were about to leave because Shuraiya's father heard about what happened. "Amu." said Shuraiya. "When I come back, you'll be mine."

"Don't count on it." I said with my tongue stuck out at him.

"You too Dia." said Lamila. Dia crouched behind Dakota and said "Just get outta here."

"And never come back." said Dakota.

"I hope to see you again." said Pearl.

"See you again." said Lulu. Soon, they got on the helicopter and left. In the window, I saw a tiger looking down on us and Shuraiya pulled it back. Indian princes, tigers, and new charas oh my. Can this day get any weirder?

**Me: I know it hurts you guys, but it hurt me while writing that. Everyone knows it's Tadase's job to take Amu's virginity before any other boy. Stay tuned for chapter 4: Roller skating is a pain in the ass.**


	4. Roller Skating is a pain in the ass

Chapter 4: Roller skating is a pain in the ass

**Amu POV**

Later, we met up with Rima and the others and went to that new skating rink that just opened up downtown. "You guys know how to skate?" I asked.

"Kinda." said the boys. Once we got there, Kukai and us girls were the only ones who knew how to skate. Nagihiko and Tadase-kun were falling every five seconds. "It's not that hard." I said.

"All you have to do is pretend you're gliding." said Ran.

"Except you pick up your feet." said Miki as she was skating backwards.

"Easier said than done." said Nagihiko.

"Come on Nagi." said Rhythm. "It's not that hard."

_Chara Change_

Nagihiko soon got up from the bench and started skating around. Rhythm let the Chara Change go and Nagihiko was headed straight for a wall. "RHYTHM!" he yelled.

"Just turn!" Rhythm yelled back.

"You can do it Nagi." yelled Rima. Nagihiko almost crashed into the wall but turned just in time, making us breath a sigh of relief. Yaya and I went to the arcade so we could play some air hockey. "Alright it's Cool n' Spicy vs. The Candy Loving Baby!" yelled Ran.

"Nice names." I said sweatdropping. Then I remembered that Yaya was super crazy when it came to air hockey so I have to be careful. Rima and the boys came to watch but I'm no match against Yaya. "How's it going?" asked Tadase-kun.

"Horrible." I said. Yaya was laughing as though she was drunk, which was creepy and I don't want that repeated again**(No one does)**. The score was 6-1 and I was already out of breath. "I got this." said Ran.

_Chara Change_

Soon, I was hitting goals so fast Yaya couldn't see the puck. "No fair Amu-chi." she said as she pouted.

"There you go Amu-chan." said Ran as she undid the Chara Change. The score was 6-6. "This last goal decides the winner." said Ran. Somehow I got better thanks to Ran's Chara Change, but that didn't change anything since Yaya won. She ran out of the game room and took God knows how many laps on the skating rink. "Is she always like this?" asked Kukai.

"Yep." I said sweatdropping. "Since we were kids." Soon, we left and Ran said "I sense X eggs."

"What?" I asked.

"Since when are there X eggs?" asked Rima. "I thought we got rid of them all."

"That's what I thought too." said Tadase-kun. "Let's go." So we followed the Guardian Characters to a small clearing where we saw God knows how many. "Amu-senpai." said a voice.

"Rikka." I said.

"Rikka-tan." said Yaya. "What are you and Hikaru-chi doing here?"

"Hotaru led us here." said Rikka. I see that she changed. Instead of having two buns, she let her hair loose and Hikaru-kun's hair as gotten a bit longer. "Let's go." said Miki.

"I'm kinda excited." said Kukai. "We haven't character transformed in a while.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Platinum Royal_

_Chara Nani: Happy Drop_

_Chara Nani: Dear Baby_

_Chara Nani: Beat Jumper_

_Chara Nani: Sky Jack_

_Chara Nani: Pure Feeling_

_Chara Nani: Amulet Diamond_

"Our outfits haven't changed a bit." I said.

"Now let's see if we can remember how to use our moves." said Rima.

_Juggling Party_

_Go Go Little Duckies_

_Golden Victory Shoot_

_Holy Crown_

_Beat Dunk_

The X eggs were all croweded in one place and thanks to Tadase-kun, they can't go anywhere. "Now it's our turn Rikka." I said. Rikka nodded.

_Negative Heart: Lock On  
Open Heart_

The X eggs were purified and flew away. We untransformed and Yaya said "Glad that's over."

"You said it-dechu." said Pepe.

"That didn't take long." said Nagihiko.

"That's because I wanted it over with." said Yaya.

"Why?" asked Hikaru-kun. Yaya shoved a poster in our faces. "There's gonna be an outdoor movie tonight. Clash of the Titans."

"Which one?" I asked. "The old one or the new one?"

"The old one." said Yaya.

"But Yaya." said Kukai. "We still have alot of time. When does it start?"

"7:00." said Yaya. "And after the movie, they're gonna have fireworks."

"Cool." said Daichi.

"I'm into it." said Rhythm.

"Indeed." said Temari. So we all stopped at Kukai's house so we can get snacks and blankets. "Alright let's go." said Yaya.

"What's Clash of the Titans?" asked Rikka and Hotaru together. We all stared at them and face palmed. "What?" asked Hotaru.

"Clash of the Titans is about Zeus's son Perceus, who goes on a journey to defeat the Kracken." said Rima.

"Release the Kracken!" yelled Kiseki and Miki as they started to laugh evily.

"There they go." said Dia sweatdropping. So we arrived at 5:30 and found a good spot. "Good thing I didn't bring my car." said Kukai. "I'd still be in traffic."

"You have a point there." said Nagihiko. I totally forgot that Kukai got a car while he was in college with Nagihiko. Soon, the place was jam packed with people and kids ages 5-13**(They really let their kids watch stuff that will keep them up for days)**. Soon, the movie started and I opened a bag of popcorn and shared it with Tadase-kun. I saw Rikka and Hikaru-kun holding hands, which is rare, Dia snuggling up to Dakota, Miki staying close to Kiseki in case some rated R stuff appeared**(Which won't happened in the old Clash of the Titans)**, and Candy on Daichi's lap**(They're getting comfortable aren't they-_-ll)**. Once the movie was over, Pepe, Kusukusu, Su, Mikase, and Temari were fast asleep. "Well guys it's getting late." said Kukai as peope went home.

"You said it." said Yaya as she yawned and stretched. We looked to see what we had left: three bags of M n' M's, two Butterfingers, four packs of Sour Patch Straws, three sodas, and a bag of popcorn. So we split them up and headed in separate directions.

**Rikka POV**

"Hey Hikaru let's go." I said nudging Hikaru awake. "It's over?" he asked.

"Yea." I said. "Let's go home." Hikaru nodded as we walked home, still holding hands.

**Me: Now wasn't that a cute ending. When I said the old Clash of the Titans, I didn't mean the prequel to Wrath of the Titans. I meant the one that didn't have the stuff the 2012 one does. Stay tuned for chapter 5: All about the Guardian Characters(Miseki and Diakota).**


	5. The Guardian Characters have a chapter

Chapter 5: All about the Guardian Characters(Miseki and Diakota)

**Dia POV**

Amu-chan and Tadase-kun went on another date, leaving us Guardian Characters at home because they thought that we would mess it up for them. "We'll be back later." said Amu-chan as she and Tadase-kun walked out of the door. Finally we get some alone time. But the problem is Ran and Su are here too. "Alright." said Ran. "As the first of Amu-chan's Guardian Characters I have set some rules."

"This should be good." Dakota whispered to me. I nodded.

"One." said Ran. "You cannot be in any room if me and Su aren't in it."

"There're a million rooms and only two of them." whispered Miki.

"Two." said Ran. "No sleeping in each other's eggs."

"That's gotten out of hand." said Su.

"And three." said Ran and Su in unison. "NO GETTING LOVEY-DOVEY!"

"Now that's a rule we can't follow." I said. Ran looked around and said "Where's Miki and Kiseki?"

"Breaking rules 1-3." said Dakota.

**Miki POV**

Sorry Ran but Kiseki's been here longer than you so he's in charge. Kiseki and I flew to Tadase-kun's room and Kiseki locked the door**(I don't know if Japanese houses even have locks on their doors.)**. "Finally away from her." he said.

"She just can't accept the two of us being together." I said. Kiseki nodded. "That commoner needs to learn that you are my queen."

"Oh Kiseki." I said before kissing him.

**(Let's skip this part and move on)**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" We looked and saw Ran with a shocked and pissed off face. "Are we disturbing you!?" asked Su in a pissed off tone that I've never heard. "No." said Kiseki as he put his cape back on and his crown. I put my cap back on and stuffed my hair in. "Didn't you hear the rules?" asked Ran.

"Only one and two." I said. "We got bored when you said three."

"Aren't you breaking rule one?" asked Kiseki. They left Dia and Dakota alone. "OH CRAP!" yelled Ran as she and Su flew off. "You two come with us!" yelled Su. We shrugged as we followed.

**Dia POV**

Dakota pinned me to the floor and started to kiss my neck, which feels good. He stopped and put his soft lips on mine and started to loosen my pigtails**(You guys are getting comfortable aren't you-_-ll God I love writing this^_^)**. I slid his headphones off his neck as the kiss went on**(Wow I am so perverted O_O)**. My hand went through his hair as his tongue went into my mouth**(Yep really perverted -_-ll I feel so guiltyT_T)**. The door opened and we broke the kiss to see Ran and Su staring at us with angry faces. "Really you just had to ruin it." said Dakota.

"Well excuse us for interuppting your make-out session." said Su sarcastically. She really didn't like us being together. "Give them a break Ran. Su." Miki flew in the room with Kiseki and I already knew what happened with them and their little make-out.

"Sheesh you guys are breaking rules one after another." said Ran putting her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You're not Ran."

"She's right." said Kiseki. "The Ran we know is super hyper and peppy."

"And you're not Su." I said.

"The Su we know is happy and cheerful." said Dakota.

"Who are you and what happened to Ran and Su?" we asked together.

"We're the same Ran and Su you know." said Ran.

"We're just upset about this lovey-dovey buisness." said Su. "It's not going to last long."

"What do you mean?" asked Miki.

"Sooner or later we'll disappear." said Ran. "But the question is, which pair will disappear first and then the boyfriend/girlfriend will get sad and depressed." We all exchanged looks. "You have a point." said Miki.

"Love can't last forever." said Dakota.

"But let's enjoy it while it lasts." I said while smiling. Dakota, Kiseki, and Miki nodded, leaving Ran and Su dumbfounded. "By the way Dia." said Miki. "Why is your hair down?" My eyes widened. I totally forgot that my pigtails were down. "No reason." I said putting them back up. "Nothing important." Everyone sweatdropped except Dakota. "And Dakota where are your headphones?" asked Kiseki.

"Oh crap." he said while putting them around his neck again.

"Why don't we just watch a movie and forget all of this?" I asked.

"I guess." said Ran as she shrugged.

"I'll make snacks." said Su as she flew in the kitchen. Tadase-kun's grandmother was asleep so we had to be careful not to have the TV's volume loud. We had to vote between _The Lion King _ and _Jump In_**(I'm sure you know who picked those two movies. Here's a hint: They're the only two boy Guardian Characters in the Hotori house)**. Miki picked _The Lion King_ while me, Su and Ran picked _Jump In_. "Who wants to see a movie of people jump roping?" asked Kiseki.

"The correct term is double dutch." said Ran. So we watched the movie until Amu-chan and Tadase-kun came home. "What happened when we were gone?" asked Amu-chan.

"Nothing really." I said then looked at everyone else, who smiled and giggled.

**Me: I really am a perverted bastard. Stay tuned for chapter 6: The Date.**


	6. The Date

Chapter 6: The Date

**Amu POV**

Tadase-kun and I decided that we should go out, without the Guardian Characters. "We'll be back soon." I said as I closed the door. I don't think they'll be ok, since Ran and Su don't agree with the whole Guardian Character love stories. "Where should we go first?" I asked.

"I say we should go watch a movie." said Tadase-kun. Sounds good. "Which movie?" I asked.

"The Lovely Bones." said Tadase-kun**(Just listing a random movie. I heard its good)**. I nodded as I grabbed his hand. "Let's go." As we walked in the shopping district, I saw a few people staring at us and whispering how cute of a couple we were. "But first." I said. "Let's go visit my parents." Tadase-kun nodded. I'm surprised that we still remember the way since we haven't been there in a while. "Wait." I said. "I wanna surprise them."

"Be my guest." said Tadase-kun. I tip-toed to the door and quietly tapped on it, doubting that they would hear it. "Coming." said Mom. What the hell!? That was my quietest tap ever damn it. Mom opened the door and said "Oh Amu-chan you're here."

"Amu!?" I think that's Dad. He ran to the door with waterfall tears, making me sweatdrop. "I'm not alone." I said as Tadase-kun grabbed my hand. "Oh hello Tadase-kun." said Mom.

"Oh it's that guy." mumbled Dad.

"I'm guessing that Ami's at school." I said.

"Yes she is." said Mom. "We'll tell her you said hi." I noticed that her hair is kinda turning white because of how old she's getting. Same with Dad. He's even growing a beard. "I just wanted to come and tell you guys how I'm doing before I go to the movies." I said.

"Glad to see you're doing ok." said Mom. "You too Tadase-kun."

"Thank you." said Tadase-kun.

"Oh still polite as always." said Mom.

"That's what my mother taught me." said Tadase-kun.

"Anyway." I said. "We'll be going." I pulled Tadase-kun away from the door and Mom said "Ok. Good to see you Amu-chan."

"Your folks are still as nice as always." said Tadase-kun.

"That's my parents for ya." I said. So we arrived at the movies and saw none other than Yaya and Kukai. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We hear you guys would be here?" said Yaya.

"Who told you that?" asked Tadase-kun.

"Not telling." said Yaya as she turned away while crossing her arms. He started to use his sparkle attack and Kukai growled "If you wanna use that, use it on Hinamori."

"Tadase-kun knock it off." I said before I kissed his cheek**(I need reviews from Tadamu fans. Good ones)**. "Which movie are you guys seeing?" asked Yaya as she got over from the sparkle attack.

"The Lovely Bones." I said**(Remeber. Just listing a random movie)**. "What movie are you guys seeing?"

"Wreck it Ralph." said Kukai. "Yaya begged me."

"That's Yaya for ya." I said sweatdropping. "Why don't we head out for lunch after the movies?"

"That sounds great." said Yaya.

"So we'll meet you?" asked Tadase-kun.

"You bet." said Kukai as he fist bumped him.

After the movies, We went to a nearby Cafe. "Where are Pepe, Candy, and Daichi?" I asked.

"At home." said Yaya. "Pepe-chan said she'd kepp an eye on Candy-chan and Daichi."

"I can imagine it." I said. "Candy and Daichi are making out in a closet while Pepe is flying around the house while looking for them."

**(And speaking of which, let's check on them.)**

"Candy-tan Daichi-tan where are you-dechu!?" Pepe called as she flew around the house, looking for the couple. In Kukai's room, we see Candy and Daichi in his closet, making out like Amu said. "Where are you-dechu!" yelled Pepe.

"Stupid baby." said Daichi before he went back to his make-out.

**(Ok back to everyone else)**

**Amu POV**

"What about your Guardian Characters?" asked Kukai.

"At home." said Tadase-kun. "Ran-chan and Su-chan wanted to keep an eye on the couples."

"I'm guessing that they're making out right now." said Yaya.

"Yep." I said. "So how are you guys?"

"We're alright." said Kukai. "So Tadase. Did you do it?"

"What no!" yelled Tadase-kun. "I'm not ready yet!" Yaya and I looked confused.

"Come on." said Kukai as he put an arm around Tadase-kun. "You're grown up now." he said. "Meaning you can do whatever the hell you want."

"Yea and I don't wanna do that yet." said Tadase-kun getting him to let go.

"Um what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm confused." said Yaya.

"Really?" asked Kukai. "Think about it." Wait. He doesn't mean having sex does he? I blushed at the thought. "Figured it out huh Hinamori?" asked Kukai.

"I'm still confused." said Yaya.

"Let me tell you." said Kukai. "A little girl asked her mom if she can take a shower with her. The mother said "Yes but don't look down."

"Souma-kun don't." said Tadase-kun.

"Don't do it." I said.

"When they were in the shower, the little girl looked down and she said "Mommy what's that?" said Kukai. "The mother said "That's my bush."

"I don't get it." said Yaya.

"I'm getting to that." said Kukai.

"Kukai Souma don't you dare." said me and Tadase-kun.

"The next day the little girl asked her father if she can take a shower with him." said Kukai. "The father said "Yes but don't look down."

"Too late." I said with waterfall tears.

"When they were in the shower, the little girl looked down and said "Daddy what's that?" said Kukai. "The father said "That's my snake."

"What does that mean?" asked Yaya.

"Wait." said Kukai.

"Kukai/Souma-kun don't! yelled me and Tadase-kun as we stood up.

"That night, the little girl had nightmares and asked her parents if she can sleep with them." said Kukai. "They said "Yes but don't look down."

"We couldn't stop him." I said with waterfall tears.

"The little girl looked down and said "Daddy why is your snake in Mommy's bush?" said Kukai. "Do you get it now Yaya?" Yaya's eyes widened. "What the hell!?" she asked.

"Yea." I said. "It kinda took me a while too." Later, we said good-bye to them and headed for home. "Why did Kukai ask you that?" I asked. Tadase-kun blushed. "No idea." he said.

"But if you do." I said. "You better have one on you cause I don't plan on getting pregnant anytime now." Tadase-kun nodded. I opeend the door and said "We're back." I went into the living room and saw the Guardian Characters watching the movie _Jump In_. "What happened when we were gone?" asked Tadase-kun.

"Nothing really." said Dia. The Guardian Characters looked at each other and giggled.

**Me: I am such a perverted bastard like I said in the previous chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 7: The Drinking Contest: Whoever loses pays 500 yen.**


	7. The Drinking Contest

Chapter 7: The Drinking Contest

Amu POV

The next day, Kukai invites us to his house because he wants to do something fun now that we're adults. "What is it Kukai?" I asked.

"Look." said Kukai as he lead us inside. We went into the dining room and saw four packs of beer. "No we are not." we said together.

"Come on." said Kukai. "It's not gonna be like that time at the beach house."

"That's what we're afraid of." said Rima.

"Come on." said Rhythm. "Don't be a bunch of babies."

"Yea." said Ran. "Let's drink!"

"What happened to you two?" I said while sweatdropping.

"Ok then." said Kukai. "Last one standing gets 500 yen from each person."**($5)** We all exchange looks. "Fine." I said. "There's no way I'm gonna lose."

"I'm not gonna go easy on you Rima-chan." said Nagihiko.

"I know." said Rima. "Neither will I."

"We'll take part in this too." said Miki.

"I don't want to." said Su.

"Su be a man and do it." said Dakota.

"But I'm not a boy." said Su. "What about for Guardian Characters?"

"100 yen." said Daichi**($1)**. So we each grab a bottle and once the timer started, we each started. "Is this sake?" I asked.

"Shut up." said Kukai as he drained his first. "One down: God knows how may are left."

"That's good stuff!" yelled Yaya.

"You said it-dechu." said Pepe, who passed out. "Pepe's out." said Kukai. "Who's next."

"I know it's not me." I said as I grabbed another bottle and started chugging.

"I can't drink anymore." said Tadase-kun as he waved his half filled bottle.

"Tadase be a man!" yelled Kiseki drunkenly.

"Yea don't give up." said Miki as she was drinking from the same bottle as Kiseki.

"I can't do it." said Dia as she passed out.

"No Dia I need you." said Dakota as he caught her. "Win it for us." said Dia as she kissed him and she pretended to die. Dakota grabbed another bottle and said "Let's roll." After a few more bottles, Rima finally gave in. "Nagi win it for us."

"I will Rima-chan." said Nagihiko. Soon, Candy, Temari, Mikase, and Kusukusu passed out. "You guys are wimps." I said. Then Tadase-kun passed out. "Tadase-kun be a man."

"You're never gonna beat me Amu-chi." said Yaya.

"Oh yea?" I asked while getting in her face. "Bring it."

"What is going on with you two?" asked Nagihiko.

"Shut it Nagi." we both said in unison.

"I'm on a roll!" yelled Ran while Su passed out. "Nice one Su." said Miki. "You weakling."

"Just give up already Dakota-tan-dechu." said Pepe. "I'm already gonna win-dechu." It looks like she woke up and joined back in.

"No way Pepe." said Dakota. "I'm winning it for Dia."

"By the state you're in, you can't win." said Kiseki as he was about to give in. "Don't you dare Kiseki." said Miki as she shook him. "You can give up when we win."

"You guys will never win!" yelled Ran. "I'll always win." Then she passed out. "Uh what was that Ran?" I asked while sweatdropping and smiling.

"Shut it Amu-chan." she said.

"Now that Ran's out, I can win." said Rhythm before he laughed hysterically. Nagihiko was trying not to give in. "Rhythm Chara Change." he groaned.

"No can do." said Rhythm. "Sorry buddy."

"Great." he said before he passed out.

"3 down 3 to go." said Kukai. "Who's next?"

"It won't be me." I said grabbing another bottle.

"Me neither." said Yaya as she grabbed another. It wasn't long before she kicked the bucket. "Kukai it's all up to you." she said before she passed out.

"Don't worry Yaya." he said. "I won't lose to Hinamori."

"I won't to lose to you either." I said. Rhythm laughed and said "I'm out." and he passed out right after. "Wimp." said Dakota before he passed out. "And there goes the radiance couple." said Miki. "Now all that's left is me, Kiseki, Daichi, and Pepe."

"Too late." said Daichi pointing to Pepe, who was passed out on the floor. "She gave in right after Rhythm."

"Great." said Miki before she took another swig. "WOO THAT'S SOME GOOD SAKE!" she yelled.

"Ready to give in?" I asked Kukai.

"Not a chance Hinamori." he said while pointing to me. "But you won't last another round."

"Oh we'll see about that." I said.

"I'm sorry Miki." said Kiseki. "This is the end."

"No Kiseki!" yelled Miki as she stopped him from falling. "This is the end of my journey." said Kiseki. "Live for my sake. Please Miki."

"I will." said Miki as she held his hand.

"Good-bye and rule the world my queen." said Kiseki before he passed out in her arms. Miki set him down and grabbed another bottle. "I won't lose." she said. Then at the same time, Daichi passed out and Kukai said "You win this time, Hinamori. But next time, you will lose." and he passed out. Miki and I jumped in the air and high-fived each other. "VICTORY IS OURS!" we yelled.

**The next morning(No one POV)**

The Souma house was quiet and full of sleeping drunks. In the living room, we see Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, and their Guardian Characters. Nagihiko was laying on his back on the couch with Rima on top of him, holding a bottle of sake. Kukai and Yaya were cuddling in a chair nearby, and both were shirtless. On the floor, Candy was snuggling up to Daichi while Mikase was on top of Rhythm. Temari, however, was fast asleep on top of the TV.

In a bedroom, we see Tadase, Amu, and their Guardian Characters. Tadase and Amu were sleeping soundly on the bed. Tadase, wearing nothing but his boxers and Amu, wearing everything but her shoes and a skirt.

Miki and Kiseki were sleeping in his egg. Miki, wearing everything except her shirt and cap and Kiseki, wearing everything but his crown and cape. On the floor, Ran and Su were sleeping in a corner. Dia and Dakota were sleeping near the bed. Dia, with no pigtails and no skirt and Dakota, with no jacket, no headphones, and no pants.

Yes everything is normal after a night of drinking. But everyone except for Amu and Miki knew what would happen if they lose: The Character Bearers pay 500 yen to Amu while the Guardian Characters pay 100 yen to Miki.

**Me: I got this idea from watching a One Piece episode(I can't remember which one but it was the one where Zoro and Nami were drinking) Stay tuned for chapter 8: Welcome back you thieving cat.**


	8. Welcome back you thieving cat

Chapter 8: Welcome back you thieving cat

**Amu POV**

Tadase-kun and I are on another date. This time with the Guardian Characters because they begged us to tag along. "Thanks you guys." said Ran. "But there's one problem."

"What's that?" I asked.

"How do we deal with _them_?" asked Su as she pointed to the two Guardian Character couples, who were making out as we speak. I tapped on Miki's shoulder. "Yea Amu-chan?" she asked.

"Uh Miki." I said. "Why don't we keep the kissing to a minimum?"

"You two Dakota." said Tadase-kun as he pulled Dakota away from Dia. "Why Tadase why!?" she yelled.

"Oh Dia." I said while sweatdropping.

"Yo." I know that voice but where have I heard it from? We all look up and saw none other than Ikuto sitting on a ledge. "IKUTO!?" yelled me and my Guardian Characters.

"Ikuto-niisan?" asked Tadase-kun while Kiseki and Dakota went "That means the thieving cats are here too."

"Sup-nya." said Yoru as he flew out from behind Ikuto.

"How are me crew mates-nya?" asked Captain**(Remember. Pirate accent)**.

"Yep we knew it." said Kiseki and Dakota in unison.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Ikuto jumped down from the ledge and said "Just for a visit."

"So Ikuto-niisan." said Tadase-kun. "Did you finally find yourself a girlfriend?"

"Why would you ask me that when I have Amu?" asked Ikuto as he got closer to me. He kissed my cheek, making me blush like crazy and making Tadase-kun almost Chara Change. "Hey Miki-nya." said Yoru. "Why don't we go out-nya?"

"Over my dead body you stupid cat!"yelled Kiseki as he got in front of Miki. "What was that-nya?" asked Yoru.

"Bring it cat!" yelled Kiseki.

"Dia you're still as beautiful when I last saw you-nya." said Captain as he grabbed Dia's hand. "Uh Dakota?" she asked.

"Sorry Dia!" yelled Dakota. "I gotta help Kiseki with Yoru."

"So you don't care if I become his instead of yours right?" asked Dia. That flipped his switch. "Let go of my diamond you stupid pirate!" he yelled while flying at rapid speed.

"And here we go." I said sweatdropping. I feel someone pull my arm and I hope it's Tadase-kun. But it's not. "Ikuto-niisan what are you up to?" asked Tadase-kun.

"Just this." said Ikuto before he grabbed my left breast, making me blush and making Tadase-kun look dumbfounded and pissed off at once. "You thieving cat." he growled. "Kiseki Chara Change."

"Sorry Tadase." said Kiseki. "But I'm a little busy right now." He's right. Yoru finally had a hold on Miki and kissed her, and Kiseki was trying to break them apart. "Dakota?"

"No can do Tadase." said Dakota. "I'm busy too." He somehow grabbed Captain's sword, but he had a spare, and they were both fighting while Captain was kissing Dia, who just wanted to get back in Dakota's arms by the look of it.

**(Note: It really pained me to write this. I am so sorry to all of you Tadamu fans)**

I finally got Ikuto to let go of me somehow. "You know I never gave up on you." he said.

"Yea it seemed pretty obvious." I said. "By the way, where's Utau and your mother?"

"They're somewhere in the city." said Ikuto. "We'll be leaving again tomorrow."

**Dia POV**

Captain can you just let go of me for once? I finally got him off of me and threw away the sword in Dakota's hand. "About time he let go of you." he said.

"I thought I would never get out of there." I said.

"Hey Captain." said Ran. "Can you leave Dia alone? Su try to rescue Miki from Yoru." Su nodded as she went to Kiseki, Miki, and Yoru. "Ran." I said.

"Now listen Captain." said Ran as she pointed to him. "I may not like the lovey-dovey buisness between these two."

"Hey jerk." said Dakota. "Take that back."

"But I know that she doesn't like you." finished Ran. "At least let me finish Dakota." Dakota pouted. "Why don't you have Nana?" I asked.

"You mean the Guardian Character of that scurvy dog Lulu?" asked Captain. "Not a chance mate."

"Good idea Dia." said Dakota. "She's really pretty." Captain slightly blushed. "I don't know what yer talkin' about." he said.

**Miki POV**

"That's enough." said a cheery voice that I desperately wanted to hear. Su flew over to us and separated me and Yoru. "Thanks Su." I said.

"I didn't do it for you." said Su. "Only because Ran asked me to."

"What was that for-nya!?" asked Yoru. "I was busy-nya."

"Making out with my queen is unforgivable." said Kiseki. "You should be punished you thieving cat!"

"Guys let's go." said Amu-chan. "Bye Ikuto." We flew/walked away from Ikuto, Captain, and Yoru. "What happened Amu-chan?" asked Ran.

"That stupid cat kissed me." said Amu-chan. "Tadase-kun had to Chara Change to get him off of me."

**Amu POV**

When we got home, I decided to read so I could get my mind off of it. "What are you reading?" asked Tadase-kun as he entered the room.

"The Snow Garden by Barbara Wilson." I said as I showed him the cover**(That book is made up. Or I think so.)**. Tadase-kun smiled. "So what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"Anything you want." I said.

"Thats what you said last time." said Tadase-kun.

"Ok." I said. "Anything I want."

"But I don't know what you want." I put my book down. "Anything that tastes good." I said. Tadase-kun kisses my cheek before walking in the kitchen with Kiseki and Dakota. "And Tadase-kun?" He poked his head in the door. "Make it out of love ok?" I asked with a wink.

"Amu-chan." said Ran.

"You never said anything like that before." said Miki.

"Have you changed?" asked Su.

"Her radiance has." said Dia. Tadase-kun nodded as he went back to the kitchen. "Hey Amu-chan." said Ran. "When are you and Tadase-kun gonna get married?"

"I was wondering that too." said Miki.

"Come on." said Su. "When's the wedding?"

"A month after he asks me." I said.

"Maybe you two will started a family." said Dia. I looked back in my book. "Maybe so." I said.

"Maybe so."

**Me: If you guys are wondering what happened to Ikuto, let's say he snuck into Amu's room and slept with her and left before she woke up and before Tadase went into her room. Stay tuned for chapter 9: New Fangirls.**


	9. New Fangirls and FanBoy

Chapter 9: New Fangirls/boy

**Amu POV**

The next day, I got a call from Kukai telling me to get dressed in something I don't mind getting dirty in. I don't know what he means so I tell Tadase-kun and he understands and doesn't tell me. We both head to Kukai's house and see Yaya in the backyard. "Back here you two!" she yelled while waving. We both head to the back and saw Kukai, Yaya, and Kukai's car, which I think is a chevy. I also see Rima and Nagihiko. "So what's up?" I asked.

"Ok." said Kukai as he sighed. "My car's busted and I need help."

"I thought you could do it on your own." said Rima.

"Yea that's what I thought too." said Kukai as he sweatdropped. So us girls sit on the back porch while the boys get to work. "So Yaya what's going on with you and Kukai?" I asked.

"I can't remember if I already told you." said Yaya. "But Kukai and I live together now."

"Did your dad take it well?" asked Rima. Yaya nodded. "Yea. He trust Kukai."

"It's the truth-dechu." said Pepe as she crossed her arms and nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how they're doing." said Candy.

"I'll go see." said Ran as she flew off.

"Let's try this out." said Kukai. "Fujisaki start the engine." Nagihiko nodded and soon, Kukai's face was covered in oil. "Damn it." he said.

"Don't worry." said Yaya. "You'll get it."

"Thanks for the support." said Kukai. Ran flew back to us with wide eyes as she held a letter in her hand. "What is it?" asked Rima.

"For you Yaya." said Ran as she handed Yaya the letter. Yaya opened the envelope and her eyes widened. "No way." she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Pepe and Candy read the letter and flew inside while Pepe screamed and Candy started crying. Daichi flew inside to see what happened. Kukai ran over to us too. "What happened?" he asked.

"WHY-DECHU!?" yelled Pepe.

"I think something bad happened." said Rima.

"Yea me too." I said. "Yaya what happened? What did it say?" Yaya buried her face in Kukai's chest, even though his shirt was stained with oil, she didn't care. "There was a car crash a few days ago." she said. "Mom and Dad died while Tsubasa's in a coma." The backyard was silent except for Pepe's screams and Candy's cries. All of the Guardian Characters flew inside to comfort them. Yaya went inside while Kukai punched the wall. Even though they weren't his real relatives, they were like family to him. "Kukai." I said.

"That's so sad." said Nagihiko. Tadase-kun nodded. Kukai started to walk inside until someone called his name, making him freeze. "I think I've heard that voice before." said Rima. Kukai started to run before a long whip appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him. On the fence, we saw a woman with huge breasts. She reeled him in and pushed his face in her breasts and said "Kukai I missed you."

"Oh that's who it is." I said. "Who is she?"

"Hazakuji Ringo." said Nagihiko. "One of Kukai's fangirls."

"Oh yea." said Rima. "The one with the giant melons."

"Watch it Chibi." said Hazakuji-san. Yaya ran out of the house and said "Why are you here Ringo-chi and what the hell are you doing to Kukai!?" I see that depressed Yaya was gone. Now it _I'll kick that fangirl's ass_ Yaya.

"Daichi!"

"Damn it!" yelled Daichi before he was tackled by a Guardian Character who looked like a fashion designer. "Why were you hiding from me?" she asked in a honeyed-voice as she held onto him.

"Kina what now!?" asked Daichi irritated.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" It was rare to hear Candy cuss, but only if she's really pissed off. "Get off of Daichi!"

"Yes please!" yelled Daichi.

"No way." said the Guardian Character know as Kina. "Why would I ever give him to a pink-haired slut like you.

"Candy-chan let's do this." said Yaya.

_Yaya no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Candy Baby_

"Oh please." said Hazakuji-san. "Kina."

"Yes ma'am." said Kina.

_Chara Change_

"You think a Chara Change will defeat a Character Transformation?" asked Yaya.

"You don't know the first thing about battling." said Candy. That was out of character.

_Sticky Taffy_

That didn't last long. "Uh Yaya." I said pointing. I guess she forgot that Hazakuji-san was still seducing Kukai. "Damn you Yaya." he mumbled through the skin.

"Sorry Kukai." said Yaya. She pulled him out of there and got all of the taffy off of his face. "I take back what I said." he said.

"NAGI!"

"God damn it." groaned Nagihiko.

"What is it?" asked Rima.

"RIMA-CHWAN!"

"Shugo Chara damn it." groaned Rima. They both looked and saw Yukinari Akisa and a boy with black hair. "Who's the guy?" I asked.

"Her brother." said Tadase-kun. "Yukinari Akito." A boy Guardian Character that looked like a rapper flew out from behind him. "And his Guardian Character Rap." Tadase-kun finished. "He's in love with Mikase."

"Oh God." said Mikase.

"God damn it." said Rhythm before Kita grabbed onto him and hugged him. "I missed you Rhythm-poo." she said in a honeyed-voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" It's also rare to hear Mikase cuss unless she was really pissed off like Candy was. "Get off of my Rhythm!"

"He never belonged to you in the first place." said Kita as she hugged him harder. "Kita get off." he groaned.

"Tadase-sama." Oh great it's her. Yamabuki-san appeared out of nowhere and hugged Tadase-kun. "The hell?" I asked irritated.

"Oh hello Hinamori-san." she said sarcastically. "I didn't see you there."

_Oh yes you did._ I thought with clenched fists. _Touch that boy and you'll never have the end of it._

Then it was sunset and we finally got Kukai's car fixed. It took a while: Yaya had to get Hazakuji-san back to her own house, Tadase-kun finally got Yamabuki-san to leave, and Rima got rid of Yukinari-san and Yukinari-kun. "See ya later." I said. "And Yaya. Sorry about what happened."

"Thanks Amu-chi." said Yaya.

"See ya Hinamori." said Kukai as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Bye you guys." said Rima as she and Nagihiko walked away, followed by me and Tadase-kun. "Amu-chi." I turn around to see Yaya. "Can you take care of Candy-chan and Pepe-chan for a while?" she asked. "It's gonna be a while after I get over this."

"Sure." I said. "You sure you're gonna be ok without Candy Daichi?"

"Yea I'll be fine." said Daichi as he shrugged. "I'll miss you Candy."

"Same here." said Candy.

"And there they go again-dechu." said Pepe as she sweatdropped. So Candy and Pepe went home with us until Yaya got over her father's death.

**Me: Sorry I had to make a sad ending. Who knew that Akisa had a brother. Note: I got the name from Fruits Basket. Stay tuned for chapter 10: I can't believe you.**


	10. I can't believe you

Chapter 10: I can't believe you

**Amu POV**

I barely got any sleep last night because Candy was dying to go back to Daichi. Pepe got her to snap out of it telling her that Yaya wants them to stay here. Candy doesn't let Miki or Dia get close to her because they have their boyfriends while she has to be separated from hers, or what she says. "Chill Candy." said Ran. "It's not like you'll never see him again."

"Yea it's not the end of the world." said Miki.

"They're right." said Dia. "Your radiance is going crazy."

"See that-dechu." said Pepe. "You'll see Daichi-tan again-dechu."

"If you say so." said Candy.

"We finally have that settled." I said. "Where's Tadase-kun?"

"He said he was gonna take a walk." said Dakota. "He had to get this death stuff out of his head."

"You had to say it like that Dakota?" asked Kiseki as he sweatdropped. Dia gave him a death glare. "Oh man." groaned Ran. "Lovesick Dia is back."

"Kiseki-tan I suggest you run-dechu." said Pepe as she shrugged.

"Amu-chan character transform with me!" yelled Dia.

"What why!?" I asked.

"This punk needs his lesson." growled Dia as she sent another death glare at Kiseki, who was starting to freak out now. "There's no reason to-" I started.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Amulet Diamond_

"Dia what the hell!" I yelled.

"Be prepared to die Kiseki." growled Dia.

"Dia don't!" yelled Miki as she got in the way. "This makes no sense."

"Yes now please undo the Character Transformation." I said. Dia shrugged before she undid the transformation and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for listening Dia." I said.

"If you wanna kill Kiseki so badly why don't you do it yourself?" asked Ran.

"Good idea thanks Ran." said Dia before she started chasing Kiseki around the house. I'm worried about Tadase-kun. He hasn't come back in a while. "Hey guys stay here." I said.

"Why?" asked Su.

"He's been gone for a while so I'm worried about him." I said. "See ya later." I went outside and walked down the road. I walked past an alleyway when I stopped. I went inside and couldn't believe my eyes. There was Tadase-kun _ kissing_ Yamabuki-san. "No way." I said speechless. They broke apart and looked at me. "Amu-chan."

"Don't Amu-chan me." I said. "What the hell is going on!?"

"I-"

"We were just having a good time." said Yamabuki-san interrupting him. "Until you came along."

"That's not true." said Tadase-kun.

"Really?" I asked not convinced. "Then why is your shirt off!?" Tadase-kun looked down, as if he didn't know he didn't have a shirt on. "What the hell!?" he asked.

"We'll talk later." I said. "As for you Yamabuki-san. If I see you with Tadase-kun, I'll kill you." I dragged Tadase-kun out of the alleyway and let go of him when we reached home. "Amu-chan just listen to me!" he yelled while we walked inside, making all of the Guardian Characters wonder. "How could you do that!?" I asked. "Out of all people, why were you with _her_!?"

"What's going on?" asked Ran as she and the other Guardian Characters flew in the room.

"Tadase-kun is a cheating bastard." I growled.

"Will you let me explain?"

"No!" Everyone stared. Tears rolled down my face as I yelled "I hate you Tadase Hotori!" I covered my mouth. Oh damn. I didn't mean to say that. Now look what the hell I did. Tadase-kun stared at me with a shocked face and wide eyes and I ran to my room and locked the door. "Why did I say that?" I asked myself. I heard the Guardian Characters outside the door.

"Amu-chan please let us in!"

"Open the door!"

"We need to talk Amu-chan!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. I slightly opened the door. "Can I ask you guys a favor?" I asked. They looked at me with worried faces. "What is it Amu-chan?" asked Su.

"Whenever Tadase-kun leaves the house, I want you to follow him where ever he goes and report back to me when he gets back." I said. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia nodded and went to tell Kiseki and Dakota.

For the next few days, Ran and the others tell me his every move, but not anything about him with Yamabuki-san. What really gets me interested is that they told me he went to a jewelry store. I wonder why. I was in my room reading until Tadase-kun walked in the door. "Are you still mad?" he asked.

"I won't be unless you tell me what happened." I said. Tadase-kun sat next to me on the bed. "Ok." he said. "I was on my way back until Yamabuki-san pulled me into an alleyway." I put the book down. "And then?"

"Well she asked me if I wanted to dump you and date her but I said no." said Tadase-kun. "So she forced me to kiss her and that's when you came in." I noticed the Guardian Characters at the door. "So that's it." said Tadase-kun. "You forgive me Amu-chan?" I nodded. "I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me." I said. "And I'm sorry I said I hated you."

"It's alright. I knew you didn't mean to say that." said Tadase-kun. "One more thing."

"What is it?" I asked. Tadase-kun put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and I saw a ring.

"Will you marry me Hinamori Amu?"

**Me: I'M THE BEST FUCKING AUTHOR I'M THE BEST FUCKING AUTHOR I'M THE BEST FUCKING AUTHOR! Stay tuned for chapter 11: The Wedding.**


	11. The Wedding

Chapter 11: The Wedding

The words Tadase-kun said were still in my head.

_"Will you marry me Hinamori Amu?"_

That made me blush. I looked at the Guardian Characters, hoping for back up. They nod their heads, meaning _Say yes damn it!_ I can't turn him down. If I do, Yamabuki-san would thinks she won. But she didn't. No one can have Tadase-kun except for me**(You tell them Amu!)**. So I say the answer in one word. Not stammering or muttering. I'll say it outloud if I have to. I don't care. I just want Tadase-kun to be mine.

"Yes."

After I said that one word, I hugged Tadase-kun while the Guardian Characters yelled and cheered. "High five!" yelled Ran as she high-fived Miki, Pepe, and Candy. Su and Dia were hugging each other while crying tears of joy and Kiseki and Dakota fist pumped each other. Tadase-kun kissed me while slipping the ring on my finger. "Thanks Amu-chan." he said.

"I can't wait to tell everyone-dechu." asid Pepe.

"What do you think Amu-chan's parents would think?" asked Dia.

"I bet they'll be thrilled." said Su.

"So what last name will you use?" asked Ran. "Hinamori or Hotori?"

"Hotori of course." I said waving the ring in her face. "Say good bye to Amu Hinamori and say hello to Amu Hotori."

The next day, we told Rima, Yaya, Kukai, and Nagihiko to meet us at home to tell them the news. "I wonder what they'll say." said Candy. When Yaya and Kukai arrived, she flashed past us and went to Daichi, who was really happy to see her. "I missed you Daichi-poo." she said in a honeyed-voice.

"Daichi-poo?" asked Ran.

"I would never call Kiseki that." said Miki as she sweatdropped. Dia nodded. "How are you two?" asked Yaya.

"We're fine-dechu." said Pepe. "Candy-tan wouldn't stop crying over Daichi-tan-dechu."

"Had a feeling." said Kukai. Then Rima and Nagihiko arrived and we all met in the living room. "So what's this about?" asked Nagihiko. Rima noticed the ring on my finger. "Amu is that?" she asked.

"Yep." I said while waving it in the air. "Tadase-kun and I are engaged."

"EEEEEHHHH!?"

"Is this true?" asked Kusukusu.

"We were there." said Miki.

"We're not liars-dechu." said Pepe.

"Congrats you two." said Yaya.

"Anyway we need help with the invitations so do you guys mind?" asked Tadase-kun.

"Nope not at all." said Kukai.

**No One POV**

While the gang was working on who to invite and who to not invite, a woman went to a house where a certain fangirl lives. "Saaya I'm afraid you lost." she said when she sat in the living room with the certain individual. "How so?" she asked.

"Well it seems that Tadase-sama and that damn Amu are getting married." the woman replied while Saaya crushed her cup. "Is that so?" she asked. The woman nodded. Saaya stood up. "Very well." she said. "I need to put a stop to this."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"By crashing in and stopping Tadase-sama from marrying that damn whore."

"But you don't know where and when." Saaya froze.

**Amu POV**

After weeks of planning, today's the day. I was in the bridal room with Rima and Yaya. "I wish today was my day." said Yaya. "Amu-chi you lucky bastard."

"So you wish to marry Tadase?" asked Rima.

"No Tadase would be Kukai." asid Yaya.

"Amu-chan we have trouble!" yelled Ran as she flew in the room. "What is it?" I asked.

"The car that has your dress is stuck in traffic." said Miki.

"And it won't make it in time for the wedding." said Su. "What should we do?"

"Wthout that dress, we're screwed." I said.

"I have an idea." said Yaya. "Why don't you become Amulet Fortune?"

"That could work." said Rima. "What's the time limit?"

"5 hours." said Dia.

"Oh yea." I said. "It's bound to work." Ran turned her head towards the door. "What's up?" I asked.

"I sense Saaya's presence." said Ran with a determined look. We all groaned. "God damn it." said Rima.

"You guys saw Saaya?" asked Utau as she walked in the room. We nodded. "I heard about your dress Amu."

"We have a plan." said Rima. "But what should we do with Saaya?"

"First question." I said. "How did she know that Tadase-kun and I were getting married and where and when it was?"

"No idea." said Yaya. "She probably has a spy." Soon, it started. After a few people walked down the middle, then Kukai and Yaya, then Nagihiko and Rima, and then it was my turn**(I haven't been to a wedding in a while so I can't remember what they do so I'll write the stuff I remember)**.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Amulet Fortune_

That made my entrance looked stunning. Everyone oohed and aahed and I saw Saaya give me a death glare. I ignored her and turned my attention to the front. During most of it, Saaya was in her own world or something. Even the vow part and the _I do_ part. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." said the preacher**(guy or whatever or probably priest)**. "You may now kiss the bride." Everyone started clapping and that's when Saaya snapped out of it. I saw her curse to herself. Then we all went to the hotel down the street. "That was great." said Yaya. "Did you see Saaya's face?"

"Priceless." said Rima. "Freaking priceless." Yaya went to call the guys who were bringing the dress and told them that we had a backup dress. After she put up her phone, she tuned to Kukai with waterfall tears. "Kukai I need 6000 yen for the refund." she whined.**(A.K.A 60$) **Kukai looked dumbfounded. "You're getting me broke you know that?" he groaned. Then my character transformation was undone and I was back in my normal dress.

We arrived at the hotel and everyone was wondering what happened to the dress. The gang and I explained that I changed my dress to the one I was wearing now. We went to the dining room and I saw Saaya walk over. "You think you won." she said. "But trust me I will get Tadase-sama." She walked off and I gave her the finger. "She deserves that." said Kukai.

The party went on for quite a while and we had one last dance party before everyone went home. "Bye Amu-chi." said Yaya.

"See ya Hinamori." said Kukai.

"See ya later Amu Hotori." said Nagihiko, using my new last name.

"Bye." said Rima. We arrived home and I just opened the door to my room until Tadase-kun picked me up by my waist. The Guardian Characters were still dancing in the living room so Tadase-kun and I were alone. "Amu-chan."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why don't you say we have a little fun?" Tadase-kun pinned me to the bed and kissed me. "Sure." I said. "But we can't make that much noise ok?" Tadase-kun nodded before kissing me again.

**Me: Well I got one couple married. Now I just gotta get the other two. If you wanted to know why Amu's dad didn't stop them, it's because he's scared of her mom, who used to be a fucking ninja when she was young. Utau was invited but she didn't tell Ikuto because she had a feeling that he would show up and stop them. Stay tuned for chapter 12: Month 1.**


	12. Month 1

Chapter 12: Month 1

**Amu POV**

The next morning, I woke up beside Tadase-kun, who was completely naked like I was, but I felt too good to feel embarrassed. I sat on the side of the bed looking down at my dress on the floor. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a tongue across my neck. Who knew Tadase-kun could be so perverted.

**Dia POV**

The Guardian Characters and I were at the door looking at Tadase-kun and Amu-chan. Then out of nowhere, Tadase-kun pinned her to the bed and oh God it's hard to say. Minutes later, they both fell asleep and we closed the door. We flew in the living room, scarred for life. "My God." said Dakota.

"T-Tadase." said Kiseki.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT-DECHU!?" yelled Pepe.

"Everyone calm down!" yelled Ran. "This is no time to freak out!"

"This is a time to freak out Ran!" yelled Su. Dakota fell to the floor. "I can't get that out of my head!" he yelled as he banged his fists to the floor. "Damn it damn it damn it!" I turned to the door. "What's up?" asked Candy.

"That's not possible." I said.

"What's wrong Dia?" asked Dakota as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Don't you feel that Dakota?" I asked. "Those two small radiances?" Dakota's eyes widened. "What the hell did they do?" he asked.

"What is it?" asked Ran.

"We can sense two radiances." I said.

"Yeah it's Tadase-kun's and Amu-chan's." said Su.

"No it's two others." said Dakota. Everyone knows that Tadase's mother was gone and his grandmother was asleep. "It feels like." I said before my eyes widened again. "A child."

"WHAT!?"

"So Amu-chan is?" asked Miki.

"Why would Tadase do that!?" asked Kiseki.

"Let's see what happens during the next few weeks." I said. "Then I'll conclude my guess."

**Amu POV**

The Guardian Characters eyed me closely and I started to get suspicious. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's just-" said Miki before Dia covered her mouth and shook her head no. I raised an eyebrow.

Then the next few days, turning into weeks, I started to rush to the bathroom five times a day. Me nor Tadase-kun doesn't know what's going on. "Hey guys." I said to my Guardian Characters as they flew in the room. "Can you get this for me?" I asked giving them a slip of paper. They nodded as they flew out of the room.

**Dia POV**

"So's she's gonna find out huh?" asked Ran. We nodded. Pepe anc Candy left a few days ago and we told them to promise not to tell Yaya, Daichi, and Kukai. "I'll take care of it." said Miki.

**Amu POV**

Few minutes later, the girls came back and I rush to the bathroom to puke my guts out for the fourth time today. I follow the directions on the box and wait. Then I see _positive_. I sink to the floor and ut a hand over my mouth. This can't be happening. I put a hand on my stomach. I can't believe this is happening. "What am I gonna tell Tadase-kun?"

"How can I tell him that I'm pregnant?"

**Me: I had to rewrite this chapter because I pressed the replace button instead of the post new chapter button for chapter 13. Oh well. Sorry that this is shorter.**


	13. The news is Out

Chapter 13: The News Is Out

**Amu POV**

I walked out of the bathroom in pure shock. I saw my Guardian Characters staring at me with concerned faces. "So you know huh?" asked Miki.

"You guys knew?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." said Su.

"Besides I knew because I can feel people's radiances. No matter how small."

"Kiseki and Dakota know too." said Ran. "We made them promise not to tell Taadse-kun.

"So now we're waiting for you to tell him." said Miki.

"Not now." I said while closing the door. "I'll tell him when it's right." I walked back in the living room and saw Tadase-kun talking to Kiseki and Dakota. "What took you so long, Amu-chn?" asked Tadase-kun.

"I was talking to the girls." I said.

"Are you feeling better?" Now that I think about it, I haven't rush to the bathroom at all since I found out I was having twins. "Yep." I said.

**Dia POV**

"Did you tell him?" I asked Dakota. He said no. "That's good." I said. We went to an empty room to talk more cause Tadase-kun would be shocked. "Alright guys." said Ran. "We have to sort this out."

"We already told Pepe and Candy and we told them not to tell Kukai, Daichi, or Yaya." said Miki.

"But what about when Amu-chan gives birth?" asked Su.

"That will be a problem." said Kiseki as he put a hand to his chin. "Does anyone know about how to deliver baby commoners?"

"I might." said Su. "But I don't know if I can."

"Don't worry Su." said Dakota. "You can do this."

"Yea we'll all be with you." said Ran.

"Thanks but I think only Pepe and I would be needed to help Su." I said.

"Why's that?" asked Miki.

"Well think about it." I said. "Pepe's a baby expert, I can tell their radiances, and Su knows some medical info that would be useful."

"You have a point." said Dakota. "Well I hope you guys pull through this."

"Let's hope and pray Amu-chan will." I said.

**Amu POV**

It's been two months and my stomach's already starting to show. I have to tell Tadase-kun sooner or later. The Guardian Characters won't tell the others until I told him. We were in my room talking about stuff about the city, or anything else. "One more thing." said Tadase-kun. He pulls me on his lap and hugs me by my waist. "I can feel them." he said. "The two little lives inside you." My eyes widened. How did he know?

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" yelled the Guardian Characters.

"I'm just wondering why you didn't have the courage to tell me." said Tadase-kun. I put a hand on his cheek. "I thought you would get mad." I said.

"Why would I?" asked Tadase-kun. "I love you." A tear rolls down my face. "I love you too." I gave him a quick kiss before walking out of the room. My Guardian Characters glared at Kiseki and Dakota. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL TADASE-KUN!?" they asked.

"We didn't tell him!" yelled Dakota. "Honest!"

"A king never lies to his subjects!" yelled Kiseki.

"Really?" the girls asked while getting in their faces.

"Uh." the boys said while sweatdropping. I start to laugh. "I wonder when we'll tell the others." I said.

"Pepe and Candy know." said Ran. "But we told them not to tell Kukai, Yaya, and Daichi."

"That's good." I said. "But we need to tell my parents." That night, I told Tadase-kun the plan and he agreed to it. I'll tell my parents tomorrow. I know my Mom would like the news but I don't think my Dad would take it very well since he doesn't like Tadase-kun even though he's so nice.

The next day we went to tell my parents the news. Mom opened the door and looked pleased as always. I also saw Dad. "What is it Amu-chan?" asked Mom. I played with my fingers a bit. "Tadase-kun and I are gonna have a family." As I predicted, Dad looked pissed and Mom looked pleased. "I can't wait to tell Ami the news." Dad put a hand on Tadase-kun's shoulder. "Be a good father you hear?" he asked Tadase-kun nodded.

We left and told the others to meet us at Kukai's. "What is it Amu-chi?" asked Yaya. Pepe and Candy looked concerned about what they were gonna say. Same with the other Guardian Characters that knew. "What's wrong?" asked Rima.

"Come on Amu-chan." said Ran. "Say it."

"You know you have to." said Dia.

"Alright fine." I said. "I'm pregnant." After I said that, there was complete silence and dumbfounded faces.

"WHAT!?"

"I can't believe you Tadase!" yelled Rima.

"Why would you do that to Amu-chi!?" asked Yaya.

"Nice one Tadase!" yelled Kukai as he patted Tadase-kun on the back.

"I have to say I'm quite surprised." said Nagihiko.

"So now that I've clamed down a bit." said Yaya. "Is it a girl or boy?"

"I don't know really." I said. "But I do know that I'm having twins."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?"

"Ok now I'm really pissed." said Kukai.

"Really Tadase really!?" asked Rima. "Really!?" It took a while for everyone to calm down. Even the Guardian Characters were shocked. "Is this true Pepe?" asked Rhythm.

"This is solid info-dechu." said Pepe.

"Ran and the others tol us everything." said Candy. "We promised not to tell Yaya-chan and Kukai-kun."

"Sorry." said Ran.

"It's alright." said Temari.

"But we need to think this through." said Mikase.

**No One POV**

The news about Amu's pregnancy spreaded through the neighborhood. A certain red-head overheard some women talking and she claws the wall in anger. "How dare she!" she growled. "Taking my Tadase-sama away from me."**(He wasn't yours to begin with -_-ll)**

Also in France, when Yaya told Utau over the phone and apparently, Ikuto overheard. He went to his room and his eye twitched in anger. "That brat." he growled while punching the wall.

"This is war-nya!" yelled Yoru and Captain while throwing a fist in the air.

"Here's your sword Yoru." said Captain as he handed Yoru a sword. "Thanks-nya. Alright Ikuto let's get em-nya."

"You heard didn't you?" The three turned to see Utau, Il, and El. Utau went over and hugged Ikuto. "It's alright." she said. "You want Amu to be happy right? Let it go." Ikuto sighed. "Well I do want Amu to be happy." he said. "But I can't allow _that_."

"Well you have to get over it." Utau let go. "You can't have her now that she's married to Tadase."

"WHAT-NYA!?" Yoru and Captain both yelled in unison.

**Utau POV**

I saw Ikuto's bangs shield his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a voice that I've never heard before. He storms out with Yoru and Captain behind him. He's probably gonna try to get Amu. I got out my phone and dialed her number. "Hey Utau." She said. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry." I said as Tears rolled down my face. "Ikuto found out. About your mariage and your pregnancy."

**Amu POV**

Tears rolled down my face as Utau finished her sentence. "Why did you tell him?" I asked.

"He overheard me talking to Yaya and I slipped your marriage to him." said Utau. "I'm so sorry Amu."

"It's alright." I said. "What's he doing now?" Utau walked over to the other room and said "I think he's taking a plane to Japan." I put a hand on my stomach. He can't hurt my twins. Especially him. "Ok." I said.

"What will you do?" asked Utau. I'm guessing she's outside with a suitcase and she called a Taxi.

"I'll figure something out." I said. "When will you be here?"

"Probably tonight." said Utau. "I'll see you as soon as I get there. And I hope I'm there before Ikuto." I hung up and saw Tadase-kun standing at the door. "He knows doesn't he?" he asked. "Ikuto-niisan." I nodded. Tadase-kun had an angry look on his face as he punched the wall. "Calm down." I said.

"How can I when I know that _he_ knows!?" I looked at the ground and the Guardian Characters looked worried. Tadase-kun walked over and hugged me. "I'll be ok." I said.

"You know how Ikuto-niisan is." said Tadase-kun. "He won't stop until he gets what he wants." He kneels down and kisses my stomach. "Daddy will protect you." he said. He stands up and hugs me. "And you too." I started crying as I hugged him back.

"Thank you Tadase-kun."

**Me: Shocker! Ikuto finds out and you guys know what he's gonna do. Stay tuned for chapter 14: She and the twins belong to me.**


	14. She and the twins belong to me

Chapter 14: She and the twins belong to me.

**Amu POV**

"I won't give you to him." said Tadase-kun as he pulled me closer. "I wouldn't give up all three of you even if I wanted to."

"And I know you wouldn't do that." I said. I feel the twins fidget a bit but I decided to ignore it. I'm not worried in the slightest. I have friends that will try to stop Ikuto and try to tell him to get over it. I got another phone call from Utau saying that she had just arrived in Japan. Well that was a quick trip. "I haven't seen Ikuto either." she said. "Have you heard from him?"

"No nothing." I said. Then someone else got on the line. "Hello girls." said the familiar voice, making mine and I think Utau's eyes widened. "That was a dirty trick Utau." said the voice. "You think you and that stupid prince can protect Amu, you've got another thing coming." I put a hand over my stomach. "Please don't hurt my twins." I begged while tears rolled down my face. Tadase-kun hugged me from behind and grabbed the phone. "Listen up Ikuto-niisan." he said. "Hurt Amu or my twins and _I will kick your ass_." he said the last part in the most scariest voice possible. I could tell that Utau was scared too. "I'm in Japan right now and I'm on my way." said Ikuto.

"Not if I get there first." said Utau.

"Well Utau let's have a race." said Ikuto. "If you get there first, then Amu stays with the prince." Tadase-kun didn't Chara Change. He's too pissed off. "If I get there first, she stays with me." Now Tadase-kun looked like he was gonna crush the phone. The line went dead and Utau said "I'll be there as fast as I can." And she hung up. Tadase-kun threw the phone down and hugged me again. I've never seen him like this. Even the Guardian Characters looked worried. All I know now is that Tadase-kun will never go back to his normal self until Ikuto gives up.

It was sunset when I saw a cab arrived and I saw Utau walk out with some guy with a black hood. Tadase-kun and I ran to the door and opened it. "Is Ikuto here?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"Actually I am." said the guy in the black hood. He took off the hood and it was Ikuto. Utau turned around and he picked her up be her neck and started choking her. "Stop it Ikuto." I said. "She's your sister."

"So what if I care?" he asked in a cruel voice as he threw her aside, making her cough up blood. "What happened to you?" she managed to say.

"You should know." said Ikuto before he started to walk towards me. I started to walk backwards as I held my stomach and the twins started to fidget again. Tadase-kun stepped forwards and grabbed his neck. "Can you and Utau-chan wait in the other room?" he asked. He hasn't calmed down. I can tell. "Ikuto-niisan and I have to finish this." I helped Utau to her feet and we both wait in my room. "I'm scared." I said.

"So am I." said Utau as she wiped the blood from her mouth. "Let's hope that Tadase wins this fight."

Then it was dark and I still haven't heard Ikuto leave. "I wonder what's taking so long." I said.

**Utau POV**

"I'll go see." I said as I looked out of the window and my eyes widened**. **There was Tadase, pinned to a tree by Ikuto, with cuts and bruises everywhere. He looked like he was about to give in. Ikuto was barely hurt. "What is it Utau?" asked Amu as she headed towards the window. "Don't look." I said while covering her eyes. "Please it's too awful."

"How so?" she asked as she removed my hand and she started crying and screaming. She was about to jump out of the window if I hadn't stopped her. "Let me go!" she yelled. "He needs me."

"And what good will you do?" I asked. "You and the twins might get hurt." She stopped struggling. "Do you think Tadase would want that?" She shook her head. I set her back on the bed and closed the curtain. I looked through the curtain and saw Ikuto walking back in the house. His kitty senses must have told him where we were because he was already in the room. "Where's Tadase?" I asked.

"Taking a nap outside." said Ikuto. "I gave the kid until Christmas Day to give me Amu."

"And the twins?" I asked.

"They're dead when I see them." He walks out of the house and takes a cab. Amu and I quickly ran outside to where Tadase was and Amu almost started crying again. "I'll kill him!" she yelled.

**Amu POV**

Why the hell would Ikuto do this!? I knelled down to make sure that Tadase-kun wasn't dead. "Amu-chan." he moaned with his eyes half-open. "I'm glad to see you're ok." Utau and I helped him inside and treat his wounds. "Where's Ikuto?" he asked.

"Gone." said Utau. "He gave you until Christmas Day to give Amu to him or else he will literally kill you." Tadase-kun's eyes widened when he heard the day. "Wait a minute." I said. "Aren't the twins due in December?"

"Seriously?" asked Utau. "Let's just hope it's not Christmas Day."

"Cause he'll come for Amu-chan and kill the twins." said Tadase-kun. I kiss him and cup his cheek. "I'm just glad you're ok." I said.

Christmas Day. That's the deadline.

**Me: Ok so I would say that Tadase won the fight this time. Stay tuned for chapter 15: Rescue Amu from Saaya.**


	15. Rescue Amu from Saaya

Chapter 15: Rescue Amu from Saaya

**Amu POV**

I was coming back from the super market because well I need to get out every once in a while. Tadase-kun refused of course, worried that Saaya or Ikuto would try to kidnap me or something. I told him I'll be fine and I'll be back as soon as I can. I opened the door and my eyes widened at the Guardian Characters _wrestling_. "What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Dakota?" Dia asked as she sat on top of him. "Saaya has a Guardian Character and you didn't tell any of us."

"Saaya has what?" I heard mine and Tadase-kun's voice say the same thing at the same time. He walks in the room, hugs me, and turns to Dakota. "Why didn't you tell us Dakota?" he asked.

"I just felt that feeling a few minutes ago." said Dakota as he tried to get on top of Dia, but that failed. When a Guardian Character senses another, they somehow know the name, Character Bearer, and what desire they are. "Who is she?" I asked. Dakota finally got on top of Dia and said "Her name's Sassy. She's Saaya's Guardian Character and she's her desire to have everything she wants."

"Her wish won't come true unless she has you." I said to Tadase-kun.

"There's also another one." said Dakota as he gave Dia a sorry kiss. "Her name's Hatred and she's Saaya's desire to get rid of everything she hates."

"A.K.A Amu-chan." said Ran. I run to my room and I hear an "Amu-chan wait!" I close the door, lock it, and cry. Why the hell does Saaya hate me so much? I know that she wants Tadase-kun but she has to get over it, but why does she hate me beside that reason? It doesn't make sense. I hear Tadase-kun saying he was going to talk to the others about all of this. He took Kiseki and Dakota with him to tell the others about Saaya's new Guardian Characters.

At sunset, I was about to open the door until I hear screams from the other Guardian Characters and a hand over my mouth. Then I blacked out when I was dragged out of the window.

**Tadase POV**

Kiseki, Dakota and I were on our way home at sunset. "I hope Amu-chan's ok." I said.

"I'm sure she's fine." said Dakota. When I opened the door, something didn't feel right. "Kiseki you smell that?" asked Dakota. I smelled the air and my eyes widened. "The smell of blood?" asked Kiseki. "Oh no MIKI!"

"DIA!" Dakota and Kiseki rushed towards the living room with me following. We ran in and the smell of blood got stronger. There on the floor lay Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, looking like they were gonna bleed to death. "Dia what happened?" Dakota asked as he grabbed Dia.

**Dakota POV**

Dia opened her eyes half way and looked up. "Thank goodness." she said before she coughed up blood. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her. "Who did this to you?" I asked, now wanting to kill someone.

"S-Saaya's Charas." said Dia. Apparently, Kiseki heard and punched the floor. "Saaya and Sassy kidnapped Amu-chan and Hatred dealt with the rest of us." Dia went on before she coughed up more blood.

"Don't talk ok?" I asked. "We'll take care of this."

"Dakota stay here and take care of the girls."

I turned to Tadase. "But why!?" I asked. "I want revenge on what they did to my Dia."

"Kiseki and I can take care of that." said Tadase. "You want Dia to die?" I turned back to Dia, who was trying to breathe. "Come back alive you hear?" I asked Tadase and Kiseki, who nodded and walked out of the door.

**Tadase POV**

I called the others telling them about what happened. Mashiro-san and Yuiki-san just cried and Souma-kun and Fujisaki-kun said "I'LL KILL THAT WHORE!" I arrived at Saaya's place and went to her bigass basement, which looked like an underground storage room. Lights came on, meaning that Saaya expected me here. I heard a slap, a thud, and "Please Saaya don't hurt them!" I ran towards the end of the room and saw Saaya standing over Amu-chan, who appeared hurt after a few punches and slaps. "So you're here Tadase-sama." she said as she turned around with two Guardian Characters: one that looked like a princess, and one that looked somewhat like Il, except her hair was black and she held a scythe in her hand. "You must be Sassy and Hatred." I said.

"So you've heard of them." said Saaya.

"Thanks to Dakota and thanks to Dia, she told us you were here." said Kiseki. Saaya looked shocked then she turned to Hatred. "I thought you killed them." she growled.

"I was certain they was dead." said Hatred as she put a hand to her chin. "Maybe I should go back and see." She flew out of the room and to where Dakota was. Amu-chan looked up and said "You're here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked while smiling a bit.

"Hatred wait a minute." Saaya called. Hatred came back and said "Yeah Saaya?" Saaya nodded.

_Chara Change_

Bat wings appeared on Saaya's back while she swung a scythe in her hand. Hatred bowed before going back to what she was doing.

_Chara Change_

My staff turned into a sword and I got into a fighting position. "Sassy take care of Amu." Saaya said.

"With pleasure." said Sassy as she flew over to Amu-chan and kept smacking her with a fan. "Kiseki."

"On it." Kiseki flew after her with a sword in his hand.

"You know you're gonna die Saaya." I said.

"Now you know that's not true." said Saaya before she pointed her scythe at Amu-chan. "The only one who's gonna die is that slut." She threw her scythe and my eyes widened, hoping it wouldn't hit Amu-chan. Luckily, she dodged and the scythe was stuck in the wall a few inches away from her. The scythe went back to Saaya and we clashed blades.

**Dakota POV**

I just put the girls back in their eggs to rest up when I get this bad feeling. I was about to fly out of the room until I look out of the window and see a Guardian Character that felt familiar. "Hatred?" I asked.

"You guessed it, Sparkle boy." she said as she flew in the room. "I'm just here to finish what I started." I fly in front of the girls. "You want them you have to get passed me." I said.

"Now why would you risk your life for that slut?" asked Hatred as she pointed to Dia. "I'm the one for you."

"Sorry I don't date assassins." I said. Hatred charged towards me and was gonna chop my head off if I didn't grab her arm and throw her to a wall. She looked at me and threw her scythe at me. "Ha ya missed!" I yelled before I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked and saw that she was actually able to cut me. She went over to Dia's egg and raised her scythe for the final blow. "This time you'll be mine." she said.

"No Dia!" I yelled while getting in front of her. As soon as Hatred could touch her, I stepped in front of her and stopped Hatred's scythe with my headphones. "Touch her and see what happens." I growled. I grabbed her scythe and threw her into the wall again. With the scythe in hand, I fly towards her and grab her neck. I slam her into the wall again and bring the scythe to her neck. "Any last words?" I asked.

"Just this." said Hatred. "You'll be mine no matter what." I swung the scythe until Hatred slipped by me and kicked me in the back. "Damn it!" I yelled. The scythe went back to Hatred and she said "We'll have to finish this later Dakota-poo." She flew out of the window and I was about to follow her when I think about Dia. "Silly Hatred." I said while turning away from the window. "I know your plan."

**Amu POV**

After Sassy was dealt with, Kiseki untied the rope and lead me outside. Saaya was so into her fight with Tadase-kun that she didn't notice. "Will he be ok?" I asked.

"I know he will." said Kiseki.

"Get in Hinamori."

I look and saw Kukai and the others pulled up to the curb. Rima opened the door and helped me inside. "Where's Tadase?" she asked.

"Fighting Saaya." I said after I calmed down a bit. "To thinks she hated me this much."

"I have a guess on why she hates you." said Kukai. "One reason is that you're married to Tadase. The other is that you're having his kids. Like I said, it's my guess."

"You know what?" asked Nagihiko. "That makes perfect sense."

"Really?" asked Yaya.

"I agree." I said. 30 minutes later, I saw Tadase-kun race out of the door, jump in the car, and said "Drive." in a breathless voice. Kukai's eyes widened as he drove towards his place, since ours wasn't safe at all. We ran inside and to the living room. "Ok that was Hell." said Kukai.

"You said it." said Daichi. "You guys should take refuge here until it's safe."

"Tadase-kun." I said. "I think we need to tell them." Tadase-kun nodded before we explained what happened with Ikuto and the deadline.

"WHAT!?"

That made me jump a little. "Ikuto gave you until Christmas day to give him Amu-chi?" asked Yaya.

"Yeah and he beat me to a pulp." said Tadase-kun.

"That sounds scary." said Kusukusu. I'm glad I made it out of there alive with my life, but I wonder what Christmas day will bring. I just hope my twins are born before then.

**Me: Shocker. Saaya has Guardian Characters and they're in love with Kiseki and Dakota(I'm sure you know who's in love with who) Stay tuned for chapter 16: December is drawing near.**


	16. December is Drawing Near

Chapter 16: December is Drawing Near

**Amu POV**

After a week or two, I left Yaya and Kukai's place and headed back home. I was the one staying there since well Saaya and Ikuto are after me and not Tadase-kun. I walked through the door and saw that Ran and the others took a beating. Even Dakota. He fought off Hatred beause he wanted to protect Dia. Speaking of Dia, did I mention she hasn't woken up yet? "Hey Amu." said Dakota as he flew over to me. "Do you have any cotton?"

"Uh sure." I said while leading him to the basement, where I know somewhere we have a huge box of cotton(Don't know why we need it) and give some to him. "Why do you need it?" I asked.

"It's for Dia." he said as I followed him to my room. He took Dia out of her egg and I said "Hey don't move her so much."

"I know." he said.

"I hope she's ok." said Ran.

"Me too." said Su before she turned to me. "She said she was gonna help you when you give birth."

"Thanks." I said. Dakota put Dia back in her egg and she looked like she was sleeping peacefully in a flower patch or something. And this was just her sleeping in cotton. But whatever. You can imagine.

"Amu-senpai!"

"I know that voice. I rush to the door and saw Rikka and Hikaru-kun. "Why the hell didn't you tell me Amu-senpai!?" yelled Rikka.

"Let me guess." I said. "You heard from Yaya."

"She's such a blabbermouth." said Hikaru-kun. "Anyway how have you been?"

"Horrible." I said while sulking.

"I knew you didn't want Tadase-senpai to be the father of your twins." said Rikka.

"What? That's not what I'm sad about!" I almost yelled.

"Then what about?" asked Hikaru-kun.

"Is Dia-chan ok?" asked Hotaru. She flies in the house and Ran, Miku, Su, and Dakota lead her to Dia. "So what's going on?" asked Rikka. I lead her and Hikaru-kun to the liviign room and Tadase-kun knew what I was gonna say. "Well." I said. "Ikuto and Saaya found out about my pregnancy and one wants to kill me while the other wants to take me from Tadase-kun."

"So Saaya tried to kidnap Amu-chan but that plan didn't work." said Tadase-kun. "And Ikuto gave me until Christmas Day to give him Amu-chan."

"WHAT!?"

That's the first time I've ever heard Hikaru-kun yell.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and it's already November. The end of November actually. Not that much happened. The only thing is that Dia still hasn't woken up yet. Dakota was thinking that she was dead. I guess Hatred gave her the most damage.

**Dia POV**

I woke up feeling sluggish. I tried to move but I hurt like hell everywhere. I looked and saw Dakota wake up beside my egg. "Dia you're ok!" he almost yelled.

"Hey." I smiled at him. He kisses me then pulls me into a hug. "Don't scare me like that again." he said.

"I'm sorry." I said as I hugged him back. "How long was I out?"

"Since August." said Dakota. "We all thought you were dead."

"How's Amu-chan?" I asked. "And the twins?" Dakota kissed me to shut me up. "They're ok." he said. "But we have a problem."

"Like what?" I asked. Dakota told me about everything: The Christmas Day deadline, the kidnapping, and Rikka and Hikaru-kun knowing about everything that happened. "What!?" I asked. "That's crazy."

"Ikuto's getting more impatient by the day." Dakota told me. "But I wonder why he's giving Tadase until Christmas."

"Maybe because he has a feeling the twins will be born before then so he can take Amu-chan and kill them." I said. Dakota put a hand to his chin. "You may be right."

"Dia?" We both turned to see Ran, Miki, Su and Kiseki at the door. "You're ok." said Ran as she started crying.

"We thought you died." said Miki.

"Are your wounds healed?" asked Su.

"You need to know what hapened between Tadase, Amu, and that stupid cat Ikuto." said Kiseki.

"No need." I said. "Dakota already told me."

"Then you know what Amu-chan is going through." said Miki. I nodded.

"Why would Ikuto do this?"

**Amu POV**

And finally it's December and Tadase-kun's more protective than ever. Even the Guardian Characters are looking around to see if anything suspicious is up. I looked at the newspaper a few months ago saying something about an assassin with navy blue hair. I already knew it was Ikuto right from the beginning. "This is what happens when you keep him from getting what he wants. When Tadase-kun read it, he almost snapped.

On Christmas, the gang and I decided to have a party.**(I won't tell you if it's Eve or Day. You'll figure that out in the next chapter)**. The boys were in the living room while I was talking to Yaya and Rima in my room. "Will your twins be born in New Years?" asked Yaya.

"If I survive this they will." I said. "Do you guys know that Ikuto's an assassin now?"

"No way." said Rima. "Why's that?"

"I think it's because since his love for me is so great, he can't control himself." I said.

"I think you're right." said Yaya. I start to giggle before I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I groaned and collapsed on the bed, making Rima and Yaya stand up. "Amu-chan!" yelled my Guardian Characters.

"Why now and why today?" asked Rima. "Damn it!" I moan louder and manage to say "Get Tadase-kun and call Utau and Rikka."

**Yaya POV**

Rima-tan ran to the phone while I ran to where the boys were. "Guys come quick." I said.

"What's up Yaya?" asked Kukai. I had to take a few breaths before calming down.

"The twins are coming."

**Me: If you figured out what day it is, you're probably gonna kill me. Stay tuned for chapter 17: Miracle on Christmas.**


	17. Miracle on Christmas

Chapter 17: Miracle on Christmas

**Yaya POV**

As soon as I said that, Tadase jumped up and headed towards Amu-chi's room. "You serious Yaya?" asked Kukai. I nodded. "We were there-dechu." said Pepe-chan. "Rima-tan went to call Utau-tan and Rikka-tan."

"That's done already." I saw Rima-tan standing beside me. She nodded and we all rush to Amu-chi's room.

**Amu POV**

I scream louder as the pain grows. I feel something brush my bangs out of my eyes. I look up and it's Tadase-kun. "You alright?" he asked with a worried face. I was about to answer until I moan again.

"I take that as a no." said Kukai as he and the others stood at the door. "We'll take care of this." said Su.

"How?" asked Yaya. "You're only Guardian Characters." Su started to glow until we saw her in a human version. "Us Guardian Characters have a human form." She explained. "I didn't know that until last year."

"Why didn't you tell us!?" I asked before I moaned again.

"Now everyone out-dechu." said Pepe as she shoved everyone except for Su and Dia out of the room. "Amu-tan's gonna be fine-dechu."

"We'll wait in the dining room." said Miki as the group started to walk away. Tadase-kun started to walk back until Su said "You have to wait Tadase-kun." Tadase-kun nodded before he gave me a little smile.

**Tadase POV**

I walk to the dining room while Mashiro-san and Yuiki-san started to make tea. We all stayed silent until the door opens and Utau-chan came running in the room with Rikka-chan. "Where's Amu?" asked Utau-chan.

"In her room." said Souma-kun. "Su, Pepe, and Dia are with her."

"I see." Rikka-chan sat next to me and said "Amu-senpai will be ok won't she?"

"I know she will." said Hotaru.

"I'll check in." said Ran as she flew away.

**Ran POV**

"How's Amu-chan?" I asked while leaning against the door. I sense Dia's presence as she said "She just had the first one." I hear a small baby cry as I breath a quiet sigh of relief. "But there's a problem." said Dia. "I'm afraid Amu-chan won't have enough strength to have the second twin."

"Want me to tell the others?" I asked.

"They have to know." said Dia. I fly back to the others and said "The first twin is born." Everyone started to cheer before they got silent. "Dia told me Amu-chan might not survive to have the second twin since she put in all that effort." Tadase-kun looked like he was gonna cry and Yaya and Rima started crying. "What are you saying Ran?" asked Utau as she started to tear up. I took a breath.

"Amu-chan might die."

**Amu POV**

Damn I feel numb. I hear the first twin crying for its mother(A.K.A me) but I can't move. I feel so helpless and useless. Don't say that Amu! Your Guardian Characters might disappear and Dakota and Kiseki will kill you.

"Stay with us Amu-chan."

I feel Dia's hand on mine. She's right. I can't give up.

**Tadase POV**

30 minutes later, we see Su walking towards us with a little blood on her hands. I stood up while everyone else stayed silent.

"Amu-chan's alright." said Su. "The twins too." We all start to cheer and Souma-kun patted me on the back. "Congrats Tadase." he said. Yuiki-san and Mashiro-san were hugging each other and crying tears of joy. "The first twin is a girl while the second is a boy." said Su before she turned back to her Guardian Character form. "Can I see her?" I asked.

"She's asleep but yes." I nodded as I head towards Amu-chan's room. I open the door to see her fast asleep and the twins sleeping beside her. The girl had pink hair and yellow eyes like her mother and the boy had blonde hair and pink eyes like me. It's like I'm seeing a chibi version of myself. I sat on the bed next to her and said "What should we name them?"

"The girl is Ame and the boy is Tadasu." Amu-chan was talking in her sleep again. Nice names though.

"Welcome to the world Ame and Tadasu Hotori." I felt Amu-chan's hand grab mine. "Save me Tadase-kun." she whimpered. Then I realize what day it is.

Christmas Day

**Me: Did you guys see how long it's been since I updated. I only updated chapter 16 yesterday and now I'm done with 17. Sorry if this chapter's so short. Stay tuned for chapter 18: Protect Amu and the Newborn Twins part 1.**


	18. Protect Amu and the Newborn twins part 1

Chapter 18: Protect Amu and the Newborn twins part 1

**Tadase POV**

Amu-chan kept whimpering as she pulled the twins closer to her. "Please Ikuto. Don't kill them." she kept repeating. I lightly kiss her and said "He won't." I turn to the twins and said "Daddy will protect you no matter what."**(Remember what he said in chapter 13?)**I walked out of the room and tell the others. "No way." said Utau-chan. "I was so worried I forgot what day it is."

"Damn." said Souma-kun. "What now?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I asked. "We're gonna protect Amu-chan and the twins." Everyone nodded as Miki turned to the door. "Ikuto's nearby." she said. "He's coming in from the back."

"Ok." said Fujisaki-kun. "Utau-chan, Rima-chan and Yaya-chan guards Amu-chan while the rest of us fight Ikuto-kun."

"How come?" asked Mashiro-san.

"What if something happens to us?" asked Fujisaki-kun. "We need you girls with Amu-chan."

"But you'll make it right?" asked Yuiki-san. Souma-kun lightly kissed her. "We'll try." Yuiki-san hugged him. "Don't die on me." she said. He nodded before the boys and I walked out of the back door.

_Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK_

_Chara Nani: Platinum Royal_

_Chara Nani: Beat Jumper_

_Chara Nani: Sky Jack_

We waited in the trees for Ikuto.

**Rima POV**

_Chara Change_

Utau got out her trident and kept it close to her at all cost while we all stayed in Amu's room. It would be too obvious to Ikuto is one or two of us were standing outside of the door. I turned back to the bed and Amu was crying. "Don't kill them." she said. "I'll give you what you want."

"She's talking in her sleep." said Yaya. "What were the twins' names?"

"The girl is Ame and the boy is Tadasu." said Dia.

"Did they just switch the last letter of their names?" I asked.

"Seems like it." said Utau. I heard Ame whine a bit before going back to sleep, her brother followed. "It's like the younger sibling copies the older sibling." said Ran.

After a while, I heard screaming coming from outside. "Are they ok?" asked Yaya. We all look out of the window and started crying because the scene we're seeing is too much.

**No One POV**

In the forest beside the house, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase were fighting Ikuto and seem to be doing a poor job of it. Let's just say that Ikuto was armed with a _real_ weapon and Tadase's staff sword isn't holding up that much. "Damn." said Nagihiko. "Now what?"

"Any wrong move and he'll kill us." said Kukai as he wiped blood from his mouth. Ikuto knocked him out of his Character Transformation**(Don't know if that's possible)** and Daichi was laying helplessly on the ground. Candy wanted to scream but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Mikase wanted to scream at how badly Rhythm was hurt. "That's it." she said. "Let's go Candy."

"I'm right behind you." said Candy as she flew out of the room with Mikase, but Yaya blocked the door. "Yaya-chan let us through." said Candy.

"Look." said Yaya. "I know that you want to protect Daichi and Rhythm, but Amu-chi is more important. Do you want her and the twins to die?"

"I agree-dechu." said Pepe as she flew in front of them too. "All of my baby knowledge would have been for nothing-dechu."

"They'll be ok." said Kusukusu as she lightly pulled on Mikase's arm, but she pulled back. "Stay out of this Kusukusu." She said.

"Found you-nya."

They all looked up and saw Yoru flying above them. "I was wondering where you were-nya." he said before he turned to the window. "Ikuto I found-" He was cut off by Ran covering his mouth and pinning him to the floor. "Shut up." she said.

"Why-nya!?" asked Yoru. "Amu belongs to Ikuto-nya." Il and El helped her hold him down. "And you think it's ok for him to kill Amu's twins!?" asked Il.

"Well yeah-nya." said Yoru. "Ikuto says he wants Amu to have his kids-nya!"

"Shut up." growled El, shocking everyone. El was such a good-two shoes. It's probably because of Il that she's changing. "Amu-chan is asleep so do you want her hearing this crap?" Utau grabbed Yoru and locked him in a small cage outside of the door. "Where's Captain?" she asked before she saw Captain tugging on Ame's sheet. "Just get off of the bed-nya." he grunted before looking at the girl Character Bearers and their Guardian Characters. "Damn it-nya."

Pretty soon, he was locked up along with Yoru. "How are the boys?" asked Rima. Utau looked out of the window and saw that Ikuto was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes widened as she said "He beat them."

"No way." said Yaya as she covered her mouth.

**Utau POV**

How the hell did Ikuto beat them!? "I can't believe this." said Rima. We heard footsteps and stayed quiet. "No please stop it!" Amu almost yelled in her sleep until she woke up with wide eyes. "What's-" I silenced her. "The twins are still alive but we need to be quiet." I said. "Ikuto beat the boys."

"But how?" she asked now scared. Yaya opened the door and said "Wait here."

"Rima stay with Amu." I said as I headed out after Yaya. "We'll be ok."

**Amu POV**

I can't believe Ikuto beat the boys. What'll happen next? I pull Ame closer to me and hug her. "They really do look like you and Tadase." said Rima. I nodded. Tadasu whined a bit before Ame did the same. "I'm scared." I said. "About what'll happen."

"I am too." said Rima. "But we need faith."

"Rima get out here!"

"We could use a little backup!"

Rima froze. "Go on." I said. "I'll be ok." Rima nodded as she handed Tadasu to me and ran out with Kusukusu and Mikase.

**Utau POV**

"I'm here!" I heard Rima yell as she caught up to us. "Is Amu ok?" I asked.

"She's fine." she said. "Where's Ikuto?" Yaya pointed to the guy who I thought was my older brother. "Damn." said Yaya. "What now?"

"We have to stop him here." I said as I held my trident. Ikuto held something in his hand that looked familiar. "Oh damn." I said. "Smoke bomb."

"If he sets that off, he can track down Amu-chi." said Yaya. Ikuto threw it to the floor and white smoke filled the air. "I can't see anything." I said.

"Where is he?" asked Rima. I felt something brush past me and I said "Damn it! He got away!"

**Amu POV**

I hope everyone's ok. I heard the door open and hope it was Rima. It wasn't. Ikuto stood at the door with blood on his face and knife. "No way." I said as I pulled the twins closer.

"I'm so glad to see you Amu." he said as he stepped closer. "Stay away!" I yelled. He put a hand over my face. "It'll be ok once you're with me." He said as he closed his hand and I blacked out.

**No One POV**

Ikuto picked up Amu bridal style before he heard the twins cry. Footsteps were heading towards them as he though _Damn. I won't have time to kill them._ He turned to the twins and said "I'll come back for you later." He jumps out of the window and runs into the forest just as Rima, Utau, and Yaya ran in the room. "No." she said as she dropped to her knees.

"Damn it." said Utau. "GOD DAMN IT!" Rima looked to see that the twins were unharmed and she let out a small sigh of relief. "It's my fault." she said. "Why did I leave her alone?"

"It's not your fault." said Utau. "It's mine. I'm the one who called you for backup."

"What will Tadase say?" asked Yaya. "He'll go on a rampage when he finds out." Rima nodded. "For now, we'll get the boys some help and we'll try to get Amu back."

30 minutes later, the girls reported everything to the police and took the boys and the twins to the hospital for treatment. A notice was announced to look for a girl with pink hair and eyes the color of honey and the assassin with navy-blue hair.

**Me: You guys are gonna track me down, shoot me in the head fifty times, stab me fifty times, chop off my head, and drown my body in a lake while you burn my head. Stay tuned for chapter 19: Protect Amu and the Newborn twins part 2.**


	19. Protect Amu and the Newborn Twins part 2

Chapter 19: Protect Amu and the Newborn twins part 2

**Utau POV**

The search parties were looking for Amu all night. We met up with them the next day and they shook their heads. When Tadase hears about this, he'll explode. But I think he'll be a little satisfied when he finds out that his twins are ok. "Who's gonna tell him?" asked Yaya.

"I'm scared to." said Rima.

Even the Guardian Characters were depressed. Did I mention that Amu's Charas never come out of their eggs now? When we told Rikka, she almost snapped, and Hikaru had to calm her down. So anyway, we're completely screwed. "Fine I'll tell him." I said.

"You don't have to do that Utau." said Rima. "Besides it's my fault."

"Quit saying that Rima-tan." said Yaya. "You can't blame yourself."

"But I left her alone." said Rima. "Tadase might hate me now."

"He'll understand." I said. "The only person he would blame is Ikuto."

"I hope so." she said. "But I'm more worried about Nagi."

"I'm sure he and Kukai are fine." said Yaya before she mumbled "Until they hear what happened."

So I was on my way home after what happened. "It'll be ok Utau." said Il.

"Yeah we'll find Amu-chan." said El.

"But the question is when?" I asked. "Will she be ok after we find her and will the police catch Ikuto?" When I get home, I go to my room, hug my pillow, and cry. As for Il and El, they went back to their eggs to sulk. Ikuto went too far. I don't give a damn if he's my brother he's gonna pay. "Why did he do it?" I asked myself.

"It was love."

I turn to the window and saw Ikuto with a black hood covering his face. "Where's Amu?" I asked.

"You haven't seen me in a while and that's what you ask me?" he asked as he stepped in the room. "Where's Amu damn it!?" I asked again. Ikuto pinned me to the wall and said "Somewhere you don't know."

"Give her back." I said. "Just give her back to Tadase already. She's already suffered enough."

"Do you really think I would give her back to that stupid prince!?" he asked. "Not a chance."

"She's not yours." I said. He got closer and said "She always has been."

"Liar!"

"Face it Sis." he said. "She's always been mine. Everyone at school knew she was mine. They just didn't say anything. Hell even those two idiots Minami and Wakana."

"Shut up shut up!" I yelled.

"Just ask and they'll tell you the truth." he said.

"You're mad." I said. "Amu doesn't need you to make her suffer more. She already has Saaya tracking her down so why should you!? She doesn't belong to you and that's it."

"She will be once those stupid Hotori twins are dead." He walks back to the window and said "Tell Tadase and you'll end up dead." He jumps out of the window and out of sight.

* * *

I make it to the boys' hospital room and saw that Yaya and Rima were there. "Where's Amu-chan?" asked Tadase. We all stay silent until he said "Tell me damn it."

"We're sorry." I said.

"We did the best we could." said Yaya.

"But Ikuto got Amu." said Rima. Tadase hung his head. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well." Yaya started before Rima spoke up. "It's my fault." she said.

"Rima stop saying that." I said, but she ignored me. "I left her alone and that's how Ikuto got her." She walked over to him and said "You can hate me if you want. Until we get Amu back I mean."

**Rima POV**

I expected Tadase to slap me but instead me gave me a hug. "It's not our fault." he said. "It's ours."

"Tadase-"

"Shut up!" Kukai started to speak up but Tadase interrupted him. "If we were able to stop Ikuto, none of this would have ever happened. "So don't blame yourself Mashiro-san."

"He's right." said Nagi. "I guess we weren't that strong actually."

"Nagi don't say that." I said as I broke my hug from Tadase and went towards him. "If you weren't strong then why do I love you?"

**Utau POV**

We stayed there until it was dark. We were about to leave until Yaya burst through the door. "You guys won't believe it!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"What's up?" asked Kukai. Yaya took a few breaths before saying "They found her." We all stared. "You guys wait here." said Rima as me and her both followed Yaya down the hall. She opened the door and we saw Amu, fast asleep with the twins next to her. She woke up and said "Why are you guys here and where am I?"

"Amu-chi you're ok!" yelled Yaya as she hugged her.

"We thought you died." said Rima.

"What happened to Ikuto?" I asked. Amu put a hand up to shut us up. "First of all, I'm not dead." she said. "Second, Ikuto was arrested. Where are the boys?"

"Down the hall." I said. "Did Ikuto do anything to you?" Amu shook her head. "All he did was lock me in a basement. Luckily, there was a window and that was my only way out. So I left before he came back."

"Wait till we tell Tadase." said Rima.

**Amu POV**

I am so glad that it's over. I held Ame in my arms as she was sucking my finger and the door opened. I looked up and it was Tadase-kun staring at me in shock. "You're alive." he said.

"It's good to see you." I said. "The girls came in yesterday. Did they tell you what happened?" Tadase-kun gave me a smile. A smile that I haven't seen in a long time. He really has gone back to his old self**(Hooray! Everybody have a party in your mind to celebrate!)**. "I'm so glad Ikuto didn't do anything to you."

"The only thing he did was lock me in a basement." I said. "Good thing there was a window or else I would have been stuck there." Tadase-kun sat next to me and said "Well thank God it's all over." He leans in and gives me something I've been longing for since I went to Hell and back.

The war is over. Tadase-kun won.

**Me: Now you guys will regret killing me. Everyone who knew what was gonna happen mentally gets a cookie plus some chocolate cake. So post your comments on how you feel now that Ikuto is in prison(To me THANK GOD!). Stay tuned for chapter 20: After The War.**


	20. After The War

Chapter 20: After the War

**Hey guys this chapter is mostly a recap of what happened since chapter 12(I know I know. You don't want me rewriting that Ikuto kidnapped Amu. I won't do that anyway). So anyway, if you forgot something here's the recap:**

**At three months, Tadase somehow found out that Amu was having his twins, which shocked everyone(I'm not going back to the first two months) And the news spread out like a plague.**

**Ikuto and Utau took a plane to Japan(Utau arrived first or course) and they both had a race to see who would get to the Hotori house first. Utau arrived first and then Ikuto showed up. Tadase asked the girls to wait in another room so they wouldn't be caught up in this.**

**But basically, they had a fight and Tadase ended up losing. Ikuto gave him until Christmas Day to give him Amu or else he'll storm into the house and kill everyone; Even the twins(I did not want to write that part but I wanted to build tension between them).**

**And I so wanted to dissapoint you guys by letting Saaya have two Guardian Characters named Sassy, who was her desire to have everything she wanted, and Hatred, her desire to destroy everything she hates. So she had a brilliant plan of kidnapping Amu and nearly killing her Charas.**

**Tadase and his Charas went to their rescue and everyone else pitched in too. After the whole battle thing was over, Amu took refuge at the Souma house for a week or two.**

**Her Charas however, were recovering at that time. Well all of them except Dia, who was still unconsious, making Dakota think she was dead(Which she wasn't. Dude start believing -_-ll).**

**Months later, Amu gave birth to Ame and Tadasu Hotori and everyone was so worried, they forgot that it was Christmas Day(At least keep track of what day it is you idiots). There was a big battle and Ikuto the assassin(That's right I said assassin) left the boys outside to die while the girls tried to keep him busy.**

**But the jackass triggered a smoke bomb and took Amu with him, without killing the twins(Thank God for their safety)**

**The next day, Amu was found unharmed and Ikuto was arrested and sent to jail. Tadase saw that Amu was okay and he went back to his usual calm self(I told everyone to have a party in their heads. Trust me I did. I meant it too everyone)**

**Now that's the end of the recap. Let's get back to the story now shall we?**

**Amu POV**

After a week I was finally able to go home with Tadase-kun and the twins. I got interviews for the past few days and a two day trial with what happened with Ikuto. He's been sent to jail until further notice. I arrive at the door only to be swarmed with reporters. "Will this ever end?" asked Tadase-kun as he shoved them aside and lead me inside. He locked the door and they were still outside.

"Amu-chi!"

I turn around and Yaya just jumped on me and cried. "Yaya knock it off." I said as I tried to get her off of me, but that failed. Kukai came in the room and unattached her to me and she cried harder. "I'm glad to see you're ok Hinamori." said Kukai as he struggled to keep her still. "Hey Yaya. Can you get rid of the reporters?"

"Sure." Yaya calmed down as she Chara Changed with Pepe and walked outside.

"GO AWAY!"

That made me jump. Soon, the reporters walked away, frightened that Yaya would yell at them again. "I'm glad it's all over." said Utau as she walked in the room.

"I never got to see the twins." said Nagihiko as he and Rima walked in. "They're really cute." she said. "The chibi versions of Amu and Tadase."

"Seriously?" asked Kukai. Yaya and Utau nodded. I heard crying and saw that Ame got kicked in the face by her brother. Tadasu woke up and looked around. "Hey you're right." Kukai and Nagihiko said in unison. "Tadase we gotta talk." Tadase-kun nodded as he walked into the living room with them.

**Tadase POV**

"How's Greed?" asked Souma-kun.

"He feels at ease now." I said. "Why?"

"Wrath and Sloth need to talk to him." said Fujisaki-kun. "He's all yours." He then had black hair and red eyes. "Envy also needs to hear this." he said. "Utau!" Utau-chan walked in the room and said "I know. Envy needs to talk to Greed too." She also had black hair and red eyes.

"Alright." I said before I transformed.

**Envy POV**

Tadase soon turned into Greed and he looked around. "Glad that's over." He said. "That was a pain."

"Shut it Greed." I said. "All you want was Amu right?"

"Now now Envy." said Wrath as he held me back. "We need to talk somewhere else. The others might hear us."

"He's right." said Sloth. So we snuck out of the living room and went to the backyard. "What do you guys think about what's gonna happen to Lust?"

"I don't know." said Greed. "He'll probably be killed. But he is your brother. Are you ok with this?" I twirled one of my pigtails. "He tried to kill the twins." I said. "Even if he did die, I still wouldn't accept him as my brother again."

"I believe he'll die." said Wrath. "After all he deserves it. He tried to kill Amu too."

"No Pride wants to kill Amu." said Sloth. "All she cares about is having Tadase to herself and getting more attention."

"Where did you guys go?"

We heard Yaya coming towards us. "We'll finish this later." said Wrath before he changed back into Kukai. Sloth changed back into Nagihiko and Greed and I changed back to Tadase and Utau.

**Rima POV**

We found the others in the backyard. "Hey guys the welcome back party's gonna start soon." said Yaya. "You guys don't want to miss it. We even invited Rikka-tan and Hikaru-chi."

"Come on." I said before we walked back into the dining room. They nodded before they followed us. "What took you?"asked Amu as she fed Ame. "By the way, where did you guys go?"

"Backyard." they said in unison.

**Me: If you guys were confused, I'll explain this in a few chapters. Or would you rather want me to explain in in the next chapter? Oh well. It's up to you. Stay tuned for chapter 21: The Execution.**


End file.
